Uke! Ichigo Diary
by Error-516
Summary: All these fanfics will have Ichigo as the uke! Reqeust pairings!
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone!**

**I will be starting an Uke! Ichigo fanfic. I will take requests from you guys and put them into this. All the couples must have Ichigo as the Uke. The first story is one that I thought up, it is GrimmIchi (One of my favourite couples).**

**Here are the couples I will definitely accept:**

**GrimmIchi (Grimmjow x Ichigo)**

**NnoiIchi (Nnoitra x Ichigo)**

**StarrkIchi (Starrk x Ichigo)**

**KenIchi (Kenpachi x Ichigo)**

**Hichi/ShiroIchig (Hollow Ichigo x Ichigo)**

**UraIchi (Urahara x Ichigo)**

**RenIchi (Renji x Ichigo**

**GinIchi (Gin x Ichigo)**

**Those are me favourite couples! Which is why I will accept them! I will accept (Most of the time) any other couple! Except I won't do:**

**Yammy x Ichigo**

**Komamura x Ichigo**

**I only won't accept them because...I don't know, they just weird me out. A lot. Sorry if you like those couples!**

**Also I won't do any fanfics with rape in. Mainly because I'm not very good at writing it, and I really don't like it when it's with Ichigo...XD**

**Please review and request some pairings! If you want, you can put a small summary to say what you would like to happen in the fanfic!**

**Bai bai!**


	2. GrimmIchi - Bruises and Bitemarks

**Hi Hi!  
>Here it is, the first chapter in the Uke! Ichigo Diary.<strong>

**Rated M : For lemons.  
>Type of fanfic : Songfic<br>Couple : GrimmIchi (Grimmjow x Ichigo)**

**I don't own Bleach or Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades (The song used).**

-

Grimmjow sat at the bar, running a hand through his imperfectly-perfect, blue hair. His cobalt blue eyes scanned the room, looking for the one his friend had suggested.

_Orange hair, orange hair. _He thought, frustrated instantly when he couldn't find who he was looking for. He glanced at the stage when he heard an electric guitar begin to play, watching as neon lights flashed, illuminating the stage as someone rose up from it.

Orange hair.

Was the first thing that Grimmjow noticed, and his mouth curved up into a smirk as his eyes landed on his prey for the night. A lithe body, with sun-kissed skin that had Grimmjow's mouth watering. Bright orange hair sat on his head, bangs hanging just in front of warm, honey-brown eyes. The orange-haired male's chest was covered by a skin-tight, sleevless top that stopped just above his stomach, it was strapped on at the back with the straps forming an 'X' shape. His legs were hugged nicely by a pair of black, tight jeans, with a silver-studded belt that Grimmjow knew would look good tied around the boys wrists as he pounded into him...

The blue-haired male was brought out of his musings when his prey began to sing, swaying his hips to the beat.

"_Two single hearts on fire, _

_Currently on the wire, _

_As inhabitions fade,_

_A focus moment made._

_Bruises and bitemarks say,_

_Takes one to bring the pain,_

_Passion lies in screams,_

_Of ecstasitic dreams._"

The orange-haired boy sang, his pleasant baritone voice washing over the crowd, who all had their eyes on him. He began to dance, his hands running over his body in a way that made most drool. The crowd were entranced, beginning to dance themselves as the music took over. Grimmjow watched through lidded eyes as his prey's hands wandered, before he began to sing again.

"_You're in a place for fear,_

_Lips are for biting here,_

_Lets make this moment worth the while,_

_Lets kill the night and go down in style._

_Feel the magic rise,_

_We're plotting our demise,_

_Of perspiration and alchohol,_

_As we introduce the bedroom brawl_."

The orange-haired male was making his way down the aisle, leading to a circular platform in the middle of the club, swaying his hips and still dancing as he went. His eyes washed over the crowd, and he smirked as some drooled. He looked over to the bar and saw a blue-haired male, who was watching him in a way that made his skin tingle. He watched as those cobalt blue eyes slid over his lithe form as he continued his way to the platform. Grimmjow felt his the hairs on the back of his neck rise when his prey looked at him, and he inwardly shuddered as those honey-brown eyes washed over him, leaving a trail of tingling heat.

"_You bring the ropes and chains,_

_I'll bring the pills and games,_

_I can show you pain,_

_And make you say my name. _

_(Hahaha)."_

The lithe male let out a small laugh, before stopping on the platform, bathing in the attention he was getting from the blue-haired male who had gained his interest. Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes of the lithe male, who was only a metre-or-so away from him, and watched as they boy danced around the platform as a pole rose up from the middle of it.

"_You will believe my lies,_

_That I'm not like other guys,_

_That sparkle in my eyes,_

_Is just part of my disguise."_

The orange-haired male grabbed the pole in one hand, swaying round it and stopping with his back to it. He grinded up against the pole, sending the crowd into a frenzy. Grimmjow watched with a heated stare, not noticing how hard he was until he felt his pants begin to tighten. He looked down and inwardly groaned, trying to will it away. He was so busy concentrating, that he didn't notice when a figure approached him.

"_You're in a place for fear,_

_Lips are for biting here,_

_Lets make this moment worth the while,_

_Lets kill the night and go down in style._

_Feel the magic rise,_

_We're plotting our demise,_

_Of perspiration and alchohol,_

_As we introduce the bedroom brawl."_

The orange-haired male climbed onto the blue-haired male's lap, leaning closer and singing huskily into one ear. Grimmjow looked up, his blue eyes locking with lidded, molten brown ones full of lust. He let out a light groan when the lithe male in his lap rocked their hips together. The instrumental began and the lithe male moved the microphone attached to his ear down so he could speak to the male in front of him.

"Name?" He whispered, taking the lobe of Grimmjow's ear into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it, relishing in the groan he recieved.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow said, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head when a hand palmed his clothed erection lightly. "Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo breathed out, gasping lightly when two large, warm hands groped his butt through his jeans.

Grimmjow let out a disappointed noise when Ichigo climbed off his lap to finish his song. "Wait here." Ichigo said, walking with a sway of his hips back to the platform.

"_You're in a place for fear,_

_Lips are for biting here,_

_Lets make this moment worth the while,_

_Lets kill the night and go down in style._

_Feel the magic rise,_

_We're plotting our demise,_

_Of perspiration and alchohol,_

_As we introduce the bedroom brawl."_

Ichigo sung, pole-dancing as he did. The crowd screamed and cheered, loving the orange-haired male. But out of all the attention Ichigo recieved, Grimmjow's was the attention that caught him the most. He locked eyes with the said-blue-haired male and sent him a seductive smirk, before letting go of the pole and shimmying back to the stage he started on, glancing at some members of the crowd on the way, making some blush.

"_You're in a place for fear,_

_Lips are for biting here,_

_Lets make this moment worth the while,_

_Lets kill the night and go down in style._

_Feel the magic rise,_

_We're plotting our demise,_

_Of perspiration and alchohol,_

_As we introduce the bedroom brawl."_

Ichigo finished his song, singing this chorus slightly differently and sending a heated look to Grimmjow, who he noticed was getting up. The end music for the song came on and Ichigo said his thank you's, before walking over to his body-guard, Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Oh Ken-chan!" Ichigo said, jumping off the stage to talk to Kenpachi, who he knew had no problem with Ichigo calling him that.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi purred, smirking down at the smaller male in his usual way. "Can you make sure no one uses the bathroom while I'm in there?" Ichigo asked, recieving a nod in return as the two made their way through the grinding crowd to one of the toilets.

Ichigo thanked Kenpachi and walked in, smirking when he saw Grimmjow about to go into one of the stalls. "Grimmjow." Ichigo husked out, making Grimmow freeze and turn around.

He pushed Grimmjow into the stall, locking it behind them in case anyone did manage to get past Kenpachi (Though it was very unlikely). Grimmjow let out a surprised grunt as his back hit the wall of the stall. Ichigo fell to his knees in front of Grimmjow and palmed the larger male through his jeans.

"Tch. Don't think you're topping me." Grimmjow groaned out as Ichigo undid the button of his jeans and grabbed the zip between his teeth, pulling it down at a torturous pace. "I wasn't planning on it." Ichigo said, looking up at Grimmjow through lust-clouded eyes as he let the blue-haired man's jeans fall to the floor. He then grabbed the rim of Grimmjow's boxers, pulling them down to fall on top of his jeans.

Ichigo let out a small moan when he saw Grimmjow's long, thick member, pearly-white drops forming at the tip. "Grimmjow-sama. It's so thick and long!" Ichigo moaned out, his own member throbbing in his boxers at the very sight. Grimmjow groaned at the submissive, slutty boy before him, loving the way Ichigo stared heatedly. The orange-haired male took a few tenative licks to the head, lapping up any pre-cum that had formed. He then took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and poking the slit with his tongue, making the man before him suck in a breath. Ichigo began to bob his head, not quite deep-throating the man to tease him, he was rewarded with a hand grabbing the back of his head and his name being groaned in a way that made his member pulse.

Ichigo moaned through his mouthful as his lapped at the slit, grazing his teeth lightly against the underside of Grimmjow's member. He then, without warning, deep-throated Grimmjow, moaning again as the head of Grimmjow's member hit the back of his throat. Grimmjow groaned as his member was deep-throated, and he decided to take control. He grabbed Ichigo's head, stopping any movement of the orange-haired male, and began to thrust his hips forwards, face-fucking the boy. Ichigo loved to be dominated, so when Grimmjow began to face-fuck him, he moaned louder, snaking a hand down his already-unbuttoned jeans and jerking himself off in time with Grimmjow's thrusts.

"Heh? You're gettin' off on this, ya' little cockslut?" Grimmjow said, slamming his member harder into the warm cavern, delighting in the vibrations that came from the boy when he moaned. Ichigo could only nod as he continued pleasuring himself, turned on even more by the dirty talk. "Get ready slut. Get ready for ya' masters cum!" Grimmjow said through gritted teeth, feeling his balls tighten as he neared his release. Ichigo prepared himself, nearing his release as well.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow groaned out as he came down the waiting throat, some dribbling down the side of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo swallowed it, and when Grimmjow was done, he pulled off with a 'pop' and looked up at Grimmjow, cum dribbling down his mouth. He'd released as well, his seed splattered all over the floor, some on his clothes.

"Ya' look fuckin' sexy slut." Grimmjow said with a smirk, watching as Ichigo wiped up the cum on his face with his thumb, licking it off afterwards.

"Grimmjow-sama! Please. I want it in me! I want your long, thick cock in me!" Ichigo whined, nuzzling Grimmjow's softening member and looking up with pleading eyes. Grimmjow groaned and gave in, picking Ichigo up and throwing him over his shoulder, not bothering to clean up as he left the stall and headed for the door. He found it hard to walk straight when Ichigo kept nuzzling him and whispering things that he wanted Grimmjow to do to him in the blue-haired male's ear.

People stared as they left the bathroom, Kenpachi looking slightly envious, but they ignored it and pushed through the crowd, out the door and into the cold night's air. It washed over their heated bodies and they sighed pleasantly, Grimmjow taking off in the direction of his car. His blue jaguar stood out amongst all the others and he walked briskly over to it, quickly putting Ichigo in the passenger seat and jumping into the drivers seat, eager to be inside Ichigo.

The fifteen minute drive felt like it took an hour to the two as they drove through the streets, needing each other desperatley. As soon as they arrived, Grimmjow jumped out, Ichigo following suite as he quickly locked the car. The two ran inside Grimmjow's house, stumbling over their own clothes as they shed them almost as soon as they got in the house.

Grimmjow shoved Ichigo up against the door, the smaller male not minding as his head hit the door. "We'll play kinky games later. I need to be inside your tight ass now." Grimmjow whispered harshly, releasing his already re-awakened member and shoving three fingers into Ichigo's face. "Suck." He commanded, watching as his fingers were sucked into the warm cavern that is Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo quickly coated the digits with saliva, and Grimmjow deemed then good enough, pulling them out of Ichigo's mouth and moving them down.

Ichigo sucked in a breath as one entered him slowly, there was no pain, but it was always uncomfortable at first. Grimmjow prodded around, groaning at the tightness that surrounded his finger. He smirked wildly when Ichigo let out a low moan of pleasure. "Found it." Grimmjow muttered, pushing another digit past the tight ring of muscle to join the first, scissoring them slowly to widen Ichigo's passage. He quickly re-found Ichigo's prostate, rubbing against it each time and relishing in the moans that left Ichigo's mouth. He added a third, the hiss of pain heading straight to his member. He leaned forward, nuzzling Ichigo's nose to get him to open his eyes. When he was met with molten-brown eyes, he pressed his lips against the soft, plump ones in front of him. He nibbled Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for entrance as he thrusted three digits in and out of the lithe male. Ichigo opened his mouth into the kiss, gasping lightly as a warm tongue shot into his mouth, prodding around and claiming every area. Ichigo moaned lightly when Grimmjow's tongue tangled with his, pulling it into an unfamiliar dance. Soon the need for air took over, and Ichigo pulled back, clamping his legs round Grimmjow's waist to say that he was ready.

"_Fuck me Grimmjow-sama!_" Ichigo whispered, panting needily into Grimmjow's ear as the blue-haired man lined his member up with Ichigo's winking entrance. He pushed past the first tight ring of muscle, groaning as the velvety heat surrounded him. He pushed in further, not stopping until he was all the way in to the hilt. The needy panting made him groan again, he couldn't control himself for much longer. "_Please._ Move Grimmjow-sama!" Ichigo cried out, gasping as Grimmjow pulled out to only the tip was left in, and then thrust back in again, making his butt hit the door. "AH! Grimmjow!" He moaned out as Grimmjow started out a slow, but brutal pace hitting his prostate each time. "God Ichigo! _So tight._" Grimmjow groaned into the younger male's ear, the tight heat surrounding his member bringing him pleasure. "FASTER! HARDER!" Ichigo called out, crying with pleasure when the blue-haired male did as he asked. The door creaked each time Ichigo slammed into it, but neither of them took notice. Ichigo began rocking his hips back to meet Grimmjow's thrusts, making it more intense for both of them. Grimmjow kept up his brutal assualt on Ichigo's prostate, making Ichigo see white stars behind his eyes. The orange-haired teen reached up and grabbed the back of Grimmjow's head, smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss, tongues colliding instantly. "YES YES! GRIMMJOW-SAMA!" Ichigo moaned out between the kiss, throwing his head back, giving Grimmjow access to his throat.

Grimmjow bent his head down and attacked the sun-kissed neck offered to him, teeth grazing against the sensitive skin just under Ichigo's ear. "You're mine." Grimmjow growled possesively, biting down on the juncture of Ichigo's neck, sucking the piece of flesh between his skin and pulling back, leaving a purplish mark that would definitely be seen by everyone. It was this that sent Ichigo over the edge. "GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo cried out, releasing between their two heated bodies, most splattering on his and Grimmjow's stomach. The sudden tightness that surrounded Grimmjow's member sent the blue-haired male over the edge not long after. He thrust in a few more times, before spilling his seed deep inside Ichigo.

The two shared a light, brief kiss, before they pulled back, panting heavily. Grimmjow pulled his softened member out of Ichigo, both of them sliding to the floor, too exhausted to move for the moment.

"Hey Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, looking over at the spent Ichigo. "Yes?" Ichigo said, looking back at Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye. "Go out with me?" The blue-haired male asked, smiling for the first time in a while. "Sure." Ichigo said, still breathing heavily. "Good. Now time for some more fun!" Grimmjow said, all too enthusiastically for Ichigo's liking, as he stood up. Grimmjow picked Ichigo up and ran off to his room.

The end.

**LINE**

Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Review and comment please!

Bai bai!


	3. KaienHisagiIchi - Neko Love

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Uke! Ichigo diary. The pairing for this chapter will be Kaien/Hisagi x Neko Ichi, as requested by Rock4Rox.**

**I'm sorry for the slow update, I've been busy with exams and stuff lately. **

**I hope you enjoy my lovely readers!**

**Rated : M for lemons *Snigger* Why else?**

**Warning : Yaoi, lemons and total OOC-ness!**

Kaien Shiba and Hisagi Shuuhei entered their shared apartment, both of the cousins sighing when the scent of food assaulted their senses. They dropped their heavy school bags next to the shoes they'd kicked off almost as soon as they had entered through the door, and walked into the kitchen. They heard humming that could only come from one person, or hybrid.

"We're home Ichi." Kaien said, his voice slightly husky from drowsiness. Hisagi murmured his hello and they were both greeted in the way they loved.

Their orange-haired, lithe neko named Ichigo turned to them, with one hand holding a spoon to stir the food with, and gave each of them a warm, heart-melting smile.

"Welcome back Shuuhei-sama, Kaien-sama." Ichigo said, stopping his stirring minutely so that he could bow to his two masters. "How was your day Kaien-sama?" Ichigo asked, even as he turned back round to concentrate on the preparation of their dinner. "It was good, but I'm tired as hell now. Stupid teachers gave us a load of shit to do as well." Kaien grumbled, scratching the back of his head in irritation, making Ichigo laugh slightly. "And you Shuuhei-sama?" Ichigo asked, knowing that he'd get a similar response. "Ugh, the same as this idiot." Hisagi said, receiving a sympathetic smile from the neko. "You two should go lay down, I'll bring your food to you in about five minutes. Okay?" Ichigo said, getting a tired grunt from the two cousins. He laughed slightly and listened as they walked away, in the direction of their bedroom.

About five minutes later, Ichigo was walking to their bedroom. As he passed the entrance way he stopped and sighed, tutting to himself and continuing towards the room.

He handed the two cousins their food before standing in front of them and placing his hands on his hips. "Moh. How many times have I told you two to put your shoes away neatly and to hang your bags up?" Ichigo scolded, whilst shaking his finger at them, though it looked more like he was pouting to the two cousins. The two smirked making the neko blush slightly, but he kept a 'stern' face on. "Sorry Ichi, but you look so cute when you're angry." Kaien said, making the neko's tail fluff up in irritation and embarrassment. Ichigo let out a small huff before storming out of the room, trying to hide his embarrassment.

When he was out of earshot and vision of his two masters, Ichigo leaned against the nearest wall and sank down to the floor, his face erupting in red as Kaien's words rang through his head. 'Master called me cute...And they smirked!' Ichigo thought, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts that were bombarding his mind.

Ichigo liked Kaien and Hisagi, in fact, he loved them. They didn't know of course, and Ichigo didn't want them to. Sometimes he felt annoyed with himself that he couldn't just tell them he loved them, and every time tried, he got to embarrassed and said something else. His bottom lip trembled and he realized then that he'd bitten through his lip during the time he spent thinking. He nursed his bleeding lip with his tongue, not noticing the two figures approaching him.

"Ichi? You okay?" Kaien asked, holding his plate in one hand, and using the other to pet the neko's head. Ichigo jumped at the sound of his master's voice and the feeling of the warm hand resting on his head. "K-Kaien!" Ichigo said, shock clear in his voice. He looked up at the raven-haired man, wiping his lip with one hand. Kaien looked down with an emotion in his eyes that Ichigo hadn't seen much before, the look of concern. Ichigo then remembered that his master had asked him a question. He turned on his knees and bowed slightly. "It's nothing for you to concern yourself over. It's just me being careless. Let me take your plates for you to apologize for my insolence!" Ichigo said hurriedly, before standing and taking the plates, before turning in the direction of the kitchen.

"_Nyaaaaaaa_~!" Ichigo cried out in pleasure as someone pulled on his tail from behind him. He nearly dropped the plates, but he'd caught them just in time. Kaien and Hisagi looked at each other, both of them shocked and turned on by the sound. "Ichigo?" Hisagi asked, watching in surprise as the neko tugged his tail away and disappeared quickly into the kitchen.

Ichigo ran into the kitchen, a heavy blush staining his face as his eyes glazed over slightly. He put the plates into the sink, before resting his hands on the counter and leaning on them, panting slightly from both lust and embarrassment. He let out a small whimper when he realized that he'd shown his weak spot to his master's. That's right, his tail was his weak spot, and having someone tug on it (for reasons that are unexplainable) turned him on heavily.

When he'd managed to calm himself down, he got to work on cleaning the dishes. He hummed a tune to himself for a distraction and shut out the world around him, indulging himself in his own little world.

Kaien and Hisagi sat in their shared bedroom, thinking about what had just happened. Their Ichigo had made such a delectable noise when Kaien had pulled on his tail, and they couldn't figure out why. That is until Ichigo came in to talk to them.

"A-Ano. I ca-can explain wh-why I just acted the way I did. E-Every hybrid has a w-weak spot. M-Mine is m-my tail. Wh-Which is why I m-made such a strange n-noise." Ichigo explained, tripping over his own words in embarrassment. He turned to leave, but a large, warm hand on his wrist made him stop.

"So that's why you made such a hot, sexy little noise?" Kaien asked, standing up to wrap his arms around the neko's lithe waist. Ichigo, made a small surprised sound as he looked up at his master. Kaien chuckled and carried on. "I'm not going to lie Ichi, that noise turned me on so _fucking bad_." Kaien husked into one pointed, tabby ear, before grinding his erection into Ichigo's clothed ass, making the neko very aware of his master's problem.

Hisagi watched the scene with jealousy in his eyes. He'd decided that his feelings for Ichigo would go as soon as they came, but they hadn't. He was completely infatuated with him. He tried to give up and move on so that Kaien could have Ichigo, but here he was, watching this scene with jealousy. He was brought out of his musings when he heard said-neko let out a light moan that sent heat pooling in his groin. He was about to get up and join them when he heard a small 'no'.

"Ichi?" Kaien asked, confused as to why Ichigo had suddenly protested. "**No**." Ichigo bit out, before turning and walking out of the room. Kaien looked down, saddened by the sudden rejection.

Ichigo locked himself in the bathroom, tears welling in the corner of his eyes and he looked at his feet. They way Kaien had said that had made it sound like he only wanted Ichigo for sex. Ichigo didn't want that, he loved his masters, so he wanted to be loved back.

Back in the cousins bedroom, the two were sat in silence, confused by the sudden rejection. Kaien was sat on his bed with his head in his hands, and Hisagi was laying back on his bed with his hands linked behind his head. Hisagi looked over at Kaien when he slammed his fist down on the bed-side table.

Kaien didn't say anything, instead he just stood, his bangs shadowing his green eyes. He walked out of the room to, in the direction that Ichigo had gone. Hisagi watched him go, his grey eyes full of jealousy.

Ichigo jumped when he heard someone knock at the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his tail around himself, as he pulled his knees up to his chin. "Ichi. Are you in there?" Kaien asked, frowning slightly when he didn't receive an answer. But he continued anyway. "Why did you reject me?" Kaien asked, his frown growing when he, yet again, didn't receive an answer. He grumbled something and tried to open the door, his frustration growing slightly when he found that it was locked. "Ichigo. Open the door." Kaien demanded.

Ichigo did as he'd been asked, the demanding, cold tone setting his submissive side alight. He unlocked the door and opened it, his eyes never leaving his feet. "Look at me." Kaien said, using a softer voice to make the neko less scared.

Ichigo looked up, catching sight briefly of Hisagi, who was now stood behind Kaien. "Why?" Kaien asked, referring to his previous question. "I won't say." Ichigo murmured, his honey-brown eyes refusing to meet Kaien's green ones that were now boring holes into his head. "You'll do as I ask. Tell me why." Kaien said, his voice growing more demanding as his neko grew more reluctant. Hisagi sighed, a noise that caught the attention of both his cousin and their neko. "Don't be so harsh on Ichigo, Kaien. And Ichigo, you should listen to your master's when we ask you something, and reply honestly." Hisagi said, before letting the words sink in. Ichigo reacted in a way that neither of them expected.

"IS THAT ALL YOU SEE ME AS?" Ichigo yelled, the tears from before flowing down his cheeks. "DO YOU ONLY SEE ME AS A SLAVE? SOMETHING TO BE TOYED WITH? SOMETHING THAT HOLDS NO REAL PURPOSE, THAT YOU CAN JUST ORDER AROUND?" Ichigo cried, falling to the floor and sobbing hard. "I can't believe I loved you both! I knew it would end up like this! My feelings will never be returned..." Ichigo said, choking on a sob as he hung his head, uncontrollable tears streaming down his face.

The two cousins had stepped back slightly in shock, not quite understanding their neko's outburst until they heard those four words. "You loved us?" Kaien asked, receiving a look of pure sadness and confusion from Ichigo. The room fell silent.

"Ichigo?" Hisagi questioned, both of them kneeling in front of their sad neko. Ichigo looked away, sniffing as he tried to contain his tears, though they were still running down his cheeks, dripping to the floor. He let out a questionable mew when a warm, large hand cupped his chin. The next thing he knew, a pair of lips descended upon his own.

He parted his trembling lips when a tongue demanded entrance. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the neck of his master as he tangled tongues with the one wrapping around his own. He mewled into the kiss, a sound that sent heat pooling in Kaien and Hisagi's groin. Ichigo gasped as two large hands groped his butt, making his master smirk into the kiss.

The two pulled apart, a small strand of saliva connecting them, before it broke and landed on Ichigo's chin. Kaien and Hisagi let out a small groan when they took in Ichigo's face. He was panting, his lips slightly swollen and a beautiful flush coated his cheeks. The neko opened his lust-glazed eyes, his darkened pools staring into forest-green ones. Kaien chuckled and bent down, licking the saliva off his neko's chin, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's.

"M-Master?" Ichigo questioned, his arms going limp and falling back to his side. "Baka neko. I love you too." Kaien said, brushing away any remaining tears and smiling at Ichigo. "Don't try to keep him all to yourself Kaien. You know I love him too." Hisagi piped in, sending the neko into a stunned silence. What the two weren't expecting was for their neko to glomp them both and smother them in kisses.

"You don't know how happy that makes me master's!" Ichigo said, crying tears of joy as he nuzzled Kaien and then Hisagi. "Umm...M-Master's?" Ichigo questioned, biting his lip slightly when he felt a long, hard object poking his back. "Yes, _kitten_?" The two replied with a sly smile. "C-Can we...c-c-carry on?" Ichigo asked, both Kaien and Hisagi knowing exactly what he meant. "What? With this?" Kaien whispered into one pointed ear as he slid his hand down to grip Ichigo's ass, making the neko whine. "Yes!" Ichigo replied, gasping when Kaien rocked his hips forward. With that, Kaien stood up, picking Ichigo up as he did. The action making their hips to rock together, causing a delicious friction for both neko and master.

"K-Kaien-sama!" Ichigo cried out as he was carried to the bedroom by Kaien, with Hisagi following close behind. Ichigo leant up and kissed Kaien, opening his mouth almost instantly as a wet, warm tongue prodded at his lips. Kaien mapped out his neko's mouth with his tongue, tasting his delectable kitten, whilst heading in the direction of the bed. When Ichigo felt his butt hit the end of the bed, he fell back onto it, Kaien landing just above them, neither breaking apart during any of this.

Whilst Kaien was occupied, Hisagi grabbed the lube from a nearby draw, before placing it on the bed. Kaien smirked into the kiss before pulling away to let them get the oxygen they needed. Ichigo opened his kiss-bruised lips to take a few shaky breaths. He mewled when his arms were pinned above his head and some kind of fabric wrapped round his wrists, giving him the inability to move his hands. "Keep them still, _Ichigo._" Kaien said in a demanding voice, loving the way Ichigo shivered with pleasure underneath him. "Oh, you love it when we get all demanding don't you?" Hisagi said with a slight smirk as he planted a kiss on Ichigo's head. "H-Hai." Ichigo said shamefully, as he looked away, trying not to meet either of the pairs of hot eyes staring holes into his body.

He gasped as his shirt was ripped off, the cold air suddenly hitting his naked flesh. Kaien and Hisagi stared with want as they ran their eyes down the bare skin exposed to them.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut as Kaien took his time placing butterfly kisses all down the expanse of his slender neck, whilst Hisagi worked his caramel nipples into hardness, pinching and rubbing them between his thumb and fore finger. The neko was helpless to do anything but lay underneath his two masters, writhing and mewling as they pleasured him. Ichigo let out a gasp when Kaien nibbled lightly on his neck. "A-Ah!" Ichigo cried out when the raven-haired male sank his teeth into the flesh before him. Kaien sucked on the skin between his teeth, making Ichigo whimper quietly. He smirked before pulling back and soothing the wound with his tongue. The raven-haired male leant back slightly to admire the mark he'd left behind. Hisagi mumbled something before sinking his teeth into the opposite side of Ichigo's neck, leaving the neko with two identical marks on either side of his neck.

"P-Please hurry!" Ichigo pleaded, throwing his head back when one hand firmly palmed his erection through his incredibly tight pants. "I don't know Shuuhei, should we?" Kaien asked teasingly, glancing over at his cousin. "Hmmm...But he IS set out for us, looking very delectable." Hisagi said, smirking when Ichigo flushed at his words. "_Please _masters! I need you so bad!" Ichigo begged, mewling wantonly when the hand continued palming him. "When he begs like that, who could resist?" Kaien said, a possessive growl rising from his throat when Ichigo tucked his hands under his chin, displaying his stomach and chest to his master in a submissive manner.

Unbuttoning his neko's pants, he slid them off his legs, leaving Ichigo fully exposed to both his master's. The two cousins eye-raped their neko, already imagining all the things they could do to him. They were brought back to their senses by a moan from Ichigo, who was arching his back in an attempt to get the much-needed friction.

"Hang on Ichi." Hisagi said, before un-tying Ichigo's wrists briefly so that they could flip him onto his stomach, before tying his wrists back up. "Nyaaaaaaahhhhh!" Ichigo wailed, pleasure over-taking his senses when Kaien pulled him up by his tail. His bottom was up in the air, whilst his upper-body was slumped on the bed. "_So sensitive_." Kaien whispered into Ichigo's ear, a lecherous smirk on his face.

The neko looked behind him when he heard the sound of a cap opening. He watched as Hisagi spread some lube onto his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up. Ichigo grabbed a nearby pillow and hid his face in it, feeling oh-so vulnerable as he lay there, completely naked under his fully-clothed masters.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out when one of Hisagi's fingers entered him slowly, the feeling uncomfortable rather than painful. Hisagi stopped every time Ichigo let out a sound of discomfort. "It will get better Ichi." Hisagi whispered soothingly, wiggling the digit around as he tried to find the one spot that would make the neko feel better. He groaned at the tight heat surrounding his finger, already imagining how good it would feel around his cock. "Nya~ Ah!" Ichigo moaned, surprise evident on his face as white-hot pleasure knifed through his body. Hisagi pressed down again, hitting his neko's prostate with deadly accuracy.

He quickly added another finger, this one actually bringing pain to Ichigo. The neko hissed at the sudden pain, clenching his eyes shut as the two digits spread his hole open wider. Hisagi scissored his fingers, searching for Ichigo's prostate. "Ah!" Ichigo cried out, arching his back as his prostate was struck. He looked over his shoulder, his smouldering eyes turning glassy with desire. "Please! Hurry...I n-need you inside of me!" Ichigo begged, spreading his legs further and panting slightly.

Kaien skipped the third finger, and added two more so a total of four digits were inside Ichigo. Ichigo hissed at the sudden pain from being stretched so suddenly and wiggled his hips slightly in order to try and relieve some of the discomfort. Hisagi noticed this and leaned down, peppering kisses all down Ichigo's back to distract him whilst Kaien got to work on stretching their kitten. "Nn." Ichigo clenched his jaw and buried his face deeper into the pillow as raw pain filled his backside. He tensed up when the tips of Kaien's fingers brushed against his prostate. He let out a long moan as the digits assaulted his prostate ruthlessly. He shuddered in pleasure and moved back against the fingers to try and get them deeper inside him.

Ichigo whined when they were pulled out, only to let out a small questioning noise when his hands were untied and he was lifted onto Kaien's lap. He mewled when two warm hands gripped his legs, spreading them apart. Hisagi smirked at the view and moved to sit in front of Ichigo. "You're so wet down here Ichi." Hisagi whispered, lightly brushing his fingers against Ichigo's entrance. The neko arched his back, a light sweat covering his lithe body. "Masters! P-Please... I'm going to c-cum if you don't stop teasing me. The two cousins exchanged smirks and positioned themselves. Ichigo mewed when a blunt pressure pressed against his entrance.

"AHHHH!" Ichigo cried out as white searing pain shot up his body when the two pushed in. Tears pricked at the corners of his molten brown eyes as the two continued. They stopped halfway when guilt hit them from hurting their kitten. "Ichigo.." Kaien cooed, lightly stroking his neko's ears whilst Hisagi pumped Ichigo's deflating erection. The two groaned when the neko tensed up, tightening around them further. Ichigo sniffled lightly, trying to get comfortable. "Please stop wiggling and relax kitten, otherwise we won't be able to control ourselves." Kaien hissed, his head falling onto Ichigo's shoulder as he tried to restrain himself from pounding into their neko.

"N-No, it's okay...Y-You can move n-now." Ichigo stuttered, even though he was obviously still in pain. Kaien and Hisagi pushed in the rest of the way. Ichigo bit his lip in an attempt to stop the scream that was threatening to leave his mouth. He rested his head on Hisagi's shoulder, driving the master mad when he started making little 'ah, ah' noises right in his ear. Kaien moved first, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly, slowing down more whenever Ichigo let out a pained sound. Hisagi moved, and the two set a pattern, when one pulled out, the other thrust back in.

Ichigo threw his head back and let out a long keening wail when the two found his prostate. Kaien and Hisagi made it so that there was a constant pressure against their neko's prostate. "Ah! K-Kaien-sama, Hisagi-sama!" Ichigo moaned, his voice broken with pleasure, driving the two cousins mad with desire. The two relentlessly attacked their neko's prostate, groaning at the tight, wet heat surrounding their cocks. "You should see how fucking hot you look right now..." Kaien hissed into one pointed ear as he thrust faster into Ichigo. "Nyaa~ Masters! Please! Harder, faster!" Ichigo cried out, his face flushed from the sound of their skin slapping together and from the heat. "You naughty, _**dirty**_ little thing." Hisagi growled, making Ichigo mewl from the tone of voice. The two sped up, knowing that their kitten was close. They both wrapped a hand around Ichigo's pulsing member, stroking it in time with their thrusts. Ichigo arched his back into the touch, pushing Kaien in deeper, making him mew loudly in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! Ah... NYAAAAA~~!" Ichigo cried out, his release spurting out onto his stomach and onto his master's hands. Hisagi lasted a few seconds longer before the contracting muscles around his length became too much and he released. Ichigo made a face at the warm wet feeling that filled him. Now that he'd cum, he realised how raw and sore he felt inside. Hisagi pulled out, noting the red tint that covered his length.

Kaien thrust rapidly, his pace off now as he was nearing the end. "I'm cumming Ichi..." He rumbled, thrusting in as deep as he could inside Ichigo's ass. He released his seed, groaning as the contracting walls milked him dry. "Nyaaa~" Ichigo mewed timidly, as he was exhausted from all the action. Kaien pulled out, making Ichigo wrinkle his nose at the feeling of the fluids leaking down his legs. He snuggled up against Kaien, almost instantly falling asleep.

The two cousins stripped the bedding off and went into the bathroom. They carefully set Ichigo down into the bath and each got a wash cloth. They cleaned him up and then rinsed him off using the shower. They then dried him off and took him back to the bedroom, laying him on the unspoiled bed before snuggling up next to him.

"Love ya' Ichi." Kaien and Hisagi whispered, each pressing a light kiss to the neko's forehead. "I love you too masters..." Ichigo murmured, wrapping his arms around Hisagi's waist, snuggling up against his warm inviting chest. The three soon fell asleep.


	4. ByaIchi - Drunken Love

**Konnichiwa~desu!**

**Okay, I just have one thing to say...**

**GOMENASAI! (Sorry!)**

**I've been soooo slow at updating! I apologize for the long wait everyone! I've moved up a year in school, and I've been getting used to the new timetable and all that crap. I've also had a severe case of writers block!**

**So, here we are.**

**Pairing : ByaIchi (Byakuya x Ichigo) - For xXAmari-ChanxX**

**Rating : M (For lemons etc.)**

**Warnings : YAOI (Duh), OOC-ness, LEMONS**

**I'm sorry if Byakuya seems OOC, he's quite difficult to keep in character. *Nervous laugh***

**I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters. **

**Also, if there are any spelling/grammatical errors, I apologise, as I haven't got a beta.**

**Enjoy~desu!**

"Yes, okay. I got it!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth, before he slammed the phone down angrily. He sighed and continued with the large stack of paperwork he had to do.

"Um...Kurosaki-taichou?" A nervous voice came from the doorway, making Ichigo snap his head up and glare at the offender of his concentration. "Yes?" The orange-haired captain bit out, knowing full-well that he shouldn't be taking his anger out on his subordinates, but he couldn't help it considering the amount of work he had to do that day. "Y-You have been c-called to a c-captains meeting by Y-Yamamoto-soutaichou." The messenger stammered out, keeping his eyes glued to his feet to avoid the daggers being glared into him by his captain. "Oh joy...Thank you, you may go." Ichigo said with a sigh, rubbing his temple lightly. The messenger shot out, thankful that he hadn't been yelled at.

Ichigo rose from his seat, neatly stashing his dreaded paperwork away in a nearby drawer to stop it from being ruined by one of his more inexperienced and clumsy subordinates. He left his office and shoved his hands in the pockets on his haori, which had been sown on at his request. He then used shunpo to get to the meeting room, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he did so.

When he got there, most avoided him as they could feel in his reiatsu how pissed off he was. Which he was grateful for, seeing as he really didn't feel like talking to them. Well...apart from the fight-crazy Kenpachi.

"Yo Ichigo! You seem pissed, ya' wanna fight with me to cool off?!" Kenpachi asked, his usual manic grin spread across his scarred face. "Fuck off Kenpachi. I'm not in the mood to fight today." Ichigo said with a sigh, dismissing the taller man with a simple wave of his hand. Kenpachi was about to retort, but he was stopped by Yamamoto, who had slammed his staff down to signal the start of the meeting.

It was yet another pointless meeting that Ichigo paid no mind to, he was too busy thinking about how long it was going to take him to get through the mountain of work he had awaiting him back at his office.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Will you pay attention!" Yamamoto snapped, after noticing the orange-haired captain's expression. "Hai hai, I apologize Yama-jii." Ichigo said with a sigh, he was really not in the mood to deal with the old man and his boring speeches. He really did try to pay attention but...

He was brought out of his musings when Yamamoto said his name.

"Kurosaki-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou will both be paired up for this mission, to find out the reasons behind the disappearance of shinigami in the Rukongai district." Yamamoto said, before carrying on with his speech. Ichigo glanced over at the elegant, raven-haired captain he'd been assigned to work with.

'It feels like school all over again.' Ichigo thought with a roll of his eyes.

Ichigo had been sat in his office for five hours straight, attempting to get as much work done as possible before he had to meet up with Byakuya to go on a 'mission' as Yamamoto had put it. With a groan he stood from his seat, stretching and sighing with relief when he heard the familiar noise of his joints popping back into place. Jeez...His wrist hurt like a bitch. He walked out of his office, stopping to greet his lieutenant, Kira Izuru, before shoving his hands back into his haori pockets and walking off to meet Byakuya.

'Typical of him to be late.' Byakuya thought, trying to convince himself that he was not in the slightest bit happy to be working with Ichigo...because he definitely did NOT have feelings for him...yeah. He sighed; it was Rukia's fault that he was thinking like this, had he known his sister was a yaoi fan he wouldn't have talked to her about it.

"Oi, Byakuya! Are we going or not?" A familiar pleasant baritone sounded from next to him. He looked to his right, his eyes back to their usual cold and expressionless look, to see the same orange-haired captain that he'd just been thinking about.

"You're late, I've been standing here waiting for the past fifteen minutes, I was thinking about leaving without you." Byakuya said, walking away in the direction they were supposed to be heading in. "Tch, it's not my fault that I've had a shit-load of work to do." Ichigo retorted, jogging to catch up with the elegant captain who had strode ahead. Byakuya didn't respond, he knew full-well how much work the orange-haired captain would have; he had taken up being third division captain only recently, so of course he would have a lot on his plate.

"Anyway, this whole disappearance of Shinigami is probably due to some hollow." Ichigo said offhandedly, not really that interested. "What makes you say that?" Byakuya asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly. "Well, the Espada and Arrancar are gone, as is Aizen and his little crew. And we've seen none of the usual signs of a new enemy coming, so our most likely option is a hollow. I mean it could be something else but I'm just hazarding a guess." Ichigo said, linking his hands behind his head and shrugging. The two continued on in silence, but not an awkward one, it was a comfortable silence.

Byakuya took this time to admire Ichigo. It was nice, as Ichigo (each time Byakuya had seen him) had looked so angry and stressed out, but here he looked calm. The usual scowl had been replaced by a peaceful expression, his brow smoothed out and his perfect lips in a small smile. Warm, honey-brown eyes glanced off in another direction, the boy obviously deep in thought.

Byakuya shook his head, attempting to stop those thoughts from entering his head. He was being too blatantly obvious with his staring.

Over the course of the walk, Byakuya had found himself looking at the boy more than once. He couldn't help himself; Ichigo had that kind of effect on him.

"Something wrong Byakuya? You've been looking at me a lot lately." Ichigo stated, glancing to the side at the elegant captain. "Of course not, I was just wondering how my idiotic lieutenant would be doing with the paperwork I left him with." Byakuya said, almost shocked when he thought he saw a small spike of jealousy pass through Ichigo's eyes. "I wish I could do that, but I couldn't leave Kira-kun to do that. He's had it hard enough for the past while considering he's had to do all of the captain's and lieutenant's work by himself." Ichigo said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. He'd managed to calm down during this walk; it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be. The talking stopped when a muffled scream from nearby. Ichigo instantly stopped, before he shunpo-ed in the direction of the sound, followed swiftly by Byakuya.

It appeared that Ichigo's predictions were correct, and unfortunately for the pair, it was a large, powerful hollow...or _group_ of large, powerful hollow_s_. Ichigo inwardly cursed, he'd left Zangetsu back in his office, as he'd thought that it would be unnecessary to bring it because they were only looking for clues as to what or who it could be. Byakuya had brought Senbonzakura, so he was about to politely tell Ichigo to wait whilst he destroyed the hollows, but before he could, Ichigo leapt out of their hiding spot and into the clearing.

"Oi!" The orange-haired captain yelled, waving his arms and letting his reiatsu leak out more than normal to attract the hollows attention. They instantly looked up and appeared to grin and the power rolling off the boy. "Byakuya, you save the survivors, I'll lead these guys away." Ichigo said, starting to walk away as the hollows approached him. Byakuya went to protest, but he decided against it as he knew how persistent the boy was. So he waited, anxiety creeping into his mind as he watched Ichigo run off in the opposite direction to which they'd come, and jumped out when they had gone. He quickly found the survivors and helped them up, before he began to take them back to Rukongai, hoping to get it done quickly so he could go help Ichigo.

"L-Look out behind you!" One of the women he was helping yelled, pointing frantically behind him. He turned, quickly blocking the incoming attack with his sword. His eyes widened minutely when he saw that this hollow was more human-like.

"Hmm...How clever and brave of your tasty-looking friend. Though he doesn't appear to realise that those hollows will look like me soon, after they come out of their 'disguise'." The hollow said, his distorted voice making Byakuya glare, especially at the comment made about Ichigo looking 'tasty'. "Ichigo is strong enough to deal with a measly pack of hollows." Byakuya said, his voice calm even if he was infuriated on the inside. "Hmmm...Without a Zanpakuto? You sure?" The hollow questioned, a grin on its face as it attempted to taunt the captain. Byakuya handed the child in his arms to one of the women, instructing them to stay behind him, before he pulled his sword back and slashed at the hollow. The hollow laughed and barely dodged, before it jumped back and attempted to attack Byakuya, but it was blocked skillfully by Byakuya.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said, watching as his Zanpakuto separated into cherry blossoms, before striking the hollow swiftly. He then muttered the name of a kido and struck the hollow with it, watching as the hollow's mask began to crack. His sword returned to normal and he went in for the finishing blow, quickly bringing his sword down, giving the hollow no time to attack, and smashing the hollows mask. The hollow cursed, before disappearing slowly.

Byakuya then turned back to the souls he was currently saving, and walked off again, leading them back to Rukongai, cursing the hollow as he realised it had slowed him down. He hoped Ichigo was okay...

"You're putting up a good fight, tasty little Shinigami. I would have thought a Shinigami would be helpless without his Zanpakuto." One of the hollows surrounding Ichigo jeered, before being flipped off by said orange-haired captain. "And I'm surprised that a fucked up hollow like you would be able to disguise yourself so well. I could have sworn all hollows were just dumb, un-tamed wild beasts." Ichigo countered, before bracing himself in a fighting stance as he prepared himself for their next attacks. He had a long gash down the right of his upper body, which, in turn, meant that his haori and shinigami robes had also been ripped and were now hanging precariously of his upper body, showing off his lightly-tanned, smooth skin. So far, he'd taken one hollow down, but six or seven still remained, much to his dismay. "Tch, don't get too cocky Shinigami, without your Zanpakuto, you'll never defeat all of us. And what a treat you'll be..." The hollow taunted, sniggering slightly.

'Dammit, if only Byakuya were here...' Ichigo thought, his face now set into a scowl. 'It's not the only time you've wanted Byakuya to be there.' His inner voice taunted, making Ichigo blush lightly, before he shoved that voice to the back of his mind.

One of the hollows jumped at him, making him duck to avoid the slash to his throat. "Hado no san-juu-ichi, Shakkaho!" Ichigo muttered, his hand directly in front of the hollows stomach, who had leapt over him when he'd ducked. The hollow was thrown upwards by the force of the kido. Ichigo jumped up and kicked the hollow in the back of the head, sending him back to the ground face-first, cracking his mask upon impact. "Tch. Strong little fuckers, aren't you?" Ichigo said, pointing his finger down and using another kido. "Hado no go-juu-si, Haien." Ichigo said, smirking when the purple energy instantly disintegrated the injured hollow.

During this time, he hadn't noticed the hollow that had leapt for him, until of course it made contact and tackled him to the ground. It pinned him down, holding him in quite a compromising position. 'If only this were Byakuya...' Ichigo thought, instantly blushing and attempting to push those thoughts away. He shuddered in disgust when the hollow gave a long lick to his exposed neck. "GAH! Where are you grabbing shithead?!" Ichigo yelped when the hollow began palming him through his hakama. He attempted to kick the hollow off, but the hollow was strong and had pinned him almost perfectly.

"Bakudo no roku-juu-ichi, Rikujokoro." A voice sounded from behind them, before the hollow was thrown off by six bars of golden light slammed into its mid-section. The hollow grimaced slightly before it was attacked by a sword. "B-Byakuya!" Ichigo said, slight shock in his voice because Byakuya had saved him...

"Don't get the wrong idea, Kurosaki Ichigo. I was not saving you, simply assisting you. Now get up and help me finish them off." Byakuya said, not looking at the boy so that he wouldn't get distracted by the perfect, smooth skin that was on display. Ichigo frowned slightly, before sighing and getting back up, brushing the dust of the back of his hakama. "Ah well, let's get this over and done with." Ichigo said, standing back to back with Byakuya, falling back into a fighting stance. He looked over the remaining enemies, smirking slightly.

20 minutes later, Byakuya and Ichigo stood facing the last hollow. "Hado no san-juu-san, Sokatsui!" Ichigo said, firing it at the hollow. Byakuya used his famous move that he'd used on Ichigo the first time they met. He appeared behind the hollow, and a few seconds later blood spurted from the hollow from the large wound Byakuya had given him. The hollow fell to the floor and Ichigo stepped forward.

"You're slow, even when you're falling." Ichigo said, his voice deepening as he said the lines Byakuya had said to him. Byakuya wanted to laugh, but he knew he couldn't, so he just glared at the boy instead. Ichigo chuckled and clapped Byakuya on the back. "It was only a joke." Ichigo said, before walking in the direction of Rukongai. "Where are you going?" Byakuya asked, watching as the other captain walked off in the opposite direction to the way they should be going. "I need to make sure that there aren't any other hollows, so I'm going to Rukongai to have a quick look." Ichigo replied, stopping only when there was a hand on his shoulder. "You should come back with me, simply so we can take you to the Fourth Division to get your wound looked at." Byakuya said, inwardly worried about the boy. "Fine, fine." Ichigo said with a small sigh.

It turned out that the wound was quite serious, but Unohana had offered to help. His wound was patched up nicely, and Renji (being the idiot he is) decided to throw a party to celebrate. Basically, it was just an excuse to get drunk.

Ichigo got quite drunk, and it turned out he was a happy drunk. He joined Ikkaku's drinking game, and ended up doing Karaoke with Renji and Rukia. Even Byakuya got a bit tipsy, though he refused to show it….even if there was a slight flush on this pale face.

At the end of the party, Ichigo had passed out on Byakuya's floor, and the others had left. Byakuya sat down at his desk near the drunken strawberry. He couldn't help, in his slightly drunken state of mind, but to stare at the strawberry, admiring the boy.

Ichigo stirred and blinked his eyes a few times, pink dusted across his cheeks and nose. He pulled himself off the floor, wobbling a few times, before walking over to Byakuya, who was watching – almost entranced – as the boy approached him. Ichigo knelt down behind Byakuya, before wrapping his arms around him from the back.

Byakuya froze when a hand wandered down, stopping just above his crotch. His face heated up when that same hand palmed him through his hakama. "Bya~ku~ya! Pleeeaassssee! I want your thick, hot cock inside of meee~" Ichigo pleaded into his ear, that voice sending shivers of pleasure down the elegant man's spine. Apparently Ichigo was a horny drunk as well as a happy drunk…...

No. He couldn't be tempted. Ichigo was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing. Oh but...

Byakuya's breath hitched in his throat when Ichigo parted his Shinigami robes, un-tying his obi quickly and throwing it behind him. Byakuya closed his eyes, attempting to find it in him to stop the boy.

He grabbed Ichigo's wrists, not allowing him to continue. Ichigo made a sound of disapproval, before he was swiftly pinned down by Byakuya. "You're drunk, you don't know what your doing." Byakuya murmured right next to Ichigo's ear, sending shudders of excitement down him. "But I like you Byakuya~" Ichigo said, smiling up at the man with lidded, honey-brown eyes. "Like I said before, you're drunk, you're obviously in no state of mind to say anything truthful." Byakuya said, sighing when Ichigo pouted. "But if you don't want it...then why are you pinning me down like this?" Ichigo asked, a sly smile working it's way onto his flushed face. Byakuya tried to keep his composure as he searched his mind for an answer to that question.

"Heh. I knew it." Ichigo said, as he leaned up and pressed his lips lightly against the ones hovering just above his. Byakuya's eyes widened as he stared down at Ichigo, who stared back with amusement in his eyes. Ichigo drew back and pressed his lips to Byakuya's ear.

"Please~ Fuck me! I've waited so long, spending my nights dreaming of you pounding into me, making me cum over and over." Ichigo murmured, his voice coated in lust and want. Ichigo could see it in Byakuya's eyes, his self-control was about to break, which is exactly what Ichigo wanted - a selfish request he knew. "It makes me aroused just thinking about it...how deep your cock could reach, pressing against my little pleasure button each time, filling me up with your hot cum..." Ichigo breathed, panting a little for emphasis on how much he wanted it. Byakuya's grip on him had loosened, so he lifted his knee and rubbed it against Byakuya's clothed member, making the man above him let out a small groan. Ichigo smirked when Byakuya sighed.

"Fine. But you're gonna have to prepare yourself." Byakuya hissed into his ear, making him chuckle. The elegant male lifted himself off the orange-haired captain, before he sat back to...enjoy the show. Ichigo untied his obi, pulling it off as slowly and as teasingly as he could, making the male before him glare. His smirk widened slightly, before he pulled the remains of his clothes off, leaving him fully-naked in front of the man he liked. "Turn around and bend over." Byakuya commanded, inwardly loving how Ichigo shivered in pleasure.

Ichigo obeyed the harsh command, before lifting his fingers to his mouth and slowly sucking on them, making sure they were nice and wet before he guided one towards his puckered entrance. He slowly circled his entrance with the tip of his finger, before pushing it in slowly, letting out a low, drawn out moan. He quickly pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. He looked over his shoulder to see Byakuya watching him intently, making him more aroused. He quickly scissored his fingers, making his breath hitch slightly from the slight pain. But this soon left when he managed to find his prostate.

"O-Oh!" He breathed out as pleasure knifed through his body, the sound sent heat pooling in Byakuya's groin. Ichigo continued fucking himself on his fingers, letting out a mewl or a moan when they hit his prostate. He then, slowly, added a third finger, making him wince slightly at the pain that shot up his backside. He closed his eyes, before searching once more for his prostate to try and relieve some of the pain. He wiggled his fingers around a bit, before he finally found what he'd been searching for. "Nngh!" He bit his lip to try and muffle some of the sounds, before pumping his fingers in and out.

Byakuya had slowly made his way towards the boy, almost like a predator approaching it's prey, so he was now kneeling behind him. Ichigo whined in annoyance when his fingers were removed, only to gasp when there was a blunt pressure against his entrance. "Virgin?" Byakuya asked next to his ear, leaning over the back of the boy, who nodded lightly.

Ichigo let out a small groan of pain when Byakuya pushed in, passing the first tight ring of muscle. "Shit." Byakuya cursed the tightness of the boy, the alcohol and heat making him lose his composure. He continued pushing in, not stopping until his balls hit the skin of Ichigo's ass. "A-Ahh." Ichigo moaned out, both in pain and pleasure of being so full. The two waited a few moments, Byakuya giving him time to adjust. When the orange-haired captain wiggled his hips, Byakuya took that as his cue to move. He pulled out until only the tip remained, before thrusting back in.

"AH!" Ichigo cried out, pain making itself known with each thrust. Byakuya grunted and changed his angle slightly, getting an instant reaction. Ichigo squirmed and cried out in pleasure, his voice cracking slightly, when the man above him hit his prostate with deadly accuracy. "Ah! Oh Kami, Byakuy-aaaaah!" Ichigo mewled out, nails digging into the floor as Byakuya continued his brutal assault on his prostate.

He let out a (manly) squeal when Byakuya sped up, making the raven-haired male smirk slightly. Reaching under the boy, he gripped his neglected member, pumping it a couple of times, making Ichigo cry out. He cruelly, and without warning, dug his nail into the slit, making Ichigo moan and writhe under him.

"Ah! Oh! Byakuyaa~~" Ichigo whined, sensing himself nearing the edge as Byakuya continued attacking his prostate as well as pumping his member at the same pace. "AH! I'm g-gonna...AHH!" Ichigo moaned loudly, before spilling himself onto the floor, panting heavily afterwards. Byakuya hissed as the contracting muscles tightened even further, making his pace slow. He thrust in and out a few more times, before he released inside of the boy. "Nnghhh..." The boy moaned tiredly at being filled up, before he grimaced slightly as it dripped down the inside of his legs.

"Don't tell me your done after just that? You initiated this." Byakuya hissed, before turning the boy over and thrusting back in again.

Ichigo woke up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looked around. He winced slightly at the raw pain in his backside, before looking around. 'This is Byakuya's bed isn't it?' He thought, a groan escaping his lips when he realised he'd finally gone and done it. He'd finally had sex with Byakuya and (most likely) confessed to him. 'Damn Ikkaku and his drinking games.' He thought, looking around and finally noticing the absence of Byakuya. In his place was a note. Ichigo raised his arm, moaning again at the pain, and grabbed the note. His brown eyes quickly scanned over it, making a scowl appear on his face.

_Forget everything that happened last night and let us never speak of it again._

Was scrawled on the paper in neat handwriting. "Ah fuck." He cursed, sitting up and scrubbing his face with his hands. "That idiot." He grumbled, before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and grabbing his clothes off the floor. He quickly put them on, ignoring the pain, and walked out of the room. He needed a shower...So he shunpo-ed off back to his division to have a shower, irritated once again.

Thankfully, no one had seen him or questioned him about anything. He quickly made it back to his division and in to his office, where he stopped to rub at his ass, it hurt like a bitch. He then walked across his office and into his living area, where he made his way over to his bathroom.

It had been three days since that incident, and Ichigo still had yet to see Byakuya. The only time he'd seen him was in the captains meetings, but even then the man got in and out before he could talk to him.

"Something wrong Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake asked, after seeing the way Ichigo had been pacing back and forth for a while now. "Ah, it's nothing..." Ichigo lied, leaning against the wall and sighing heavily. "There's obviously something, but I'll leave it. If you need to talk, you know where I am." Ukitake said, smiling warmly at Ichigo before turning and walking off. "Dammit...Byakuya..." Ichigo muttered, rubbing his temple when he felt an oncoming headache.

"Taichou...Is something up? You've been looking angry ever since the party." Renji said, looking at his captain with one tattoed-eyebrow raised. "It's nothing for you to..." Byakuya was interrupted. "Was it Ichigo? Did Ichigo do something stupid? I bet he did...Do you want me to beat him up for y..." Renji stopped when his captain raised his voice. "Renji! That is enough." Byakuya snapped, his composure lost. Renji apologised instantly and backed away slightly, knowing how scary it was to be on the recieving end of his captain's frustration.

"Oi Renji! Why'd you call me here?" A voice sounded from the other end of the hallway, making them both turn their heads. Ichigo paced towards them angrily, glaring at Renji when he realised it was a set-up to get him to meet Byakuya.

"Bakudo no si, Hainawa." A more feminine voice spoke up, and before the two could blink, both Byakuya and Ichigo were chained together. "Rukia..." Ichigo spat the name out angrily as he glared at his so-called best friend. "Shutup Ichigo, you and nii-sama need to make up. I've had enough of Ichigo moping about, and Renji's sick of nii-sama being so pissy." Rukia said, before she helped Renji pick the two up. They then shunpo-ed towards an empty room in the third division, before throwing the two in there. Rukia then put up a barrier to stop the two from escaping, before she and Renji left.

"What the fuck guys?!" Ichigo yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. "Anyway, Byakuya. I need to fucking talk to you, and you're not getting out of it this time." Ichigo said, turning his anger towards Byakuya, who merely rolled his eyes. He was expecting something along the lines of 'why have you been avoiding me', but what he got was different.

"Do you...do you regret what you did? Do you regret having s...sex with me?" Ichigo asked, avoiding eye contact as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "Yes." Byakuya's reply was cold and instant. "Didn't you think it would have been better if you'd stayed and we'd talked in the morning?" Ichigo asked, many questions still in his mind. "No." Again, cold and instant. "Do you like me?" Ichigo asked again, attempting to be blunt. Byakuya froze, this question was one he had anticipated, but he had no idea how to respond. The question hung in the air for a few minutes, before Ichigo sighed. "Well...you know. I like you and all..." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, before he leant over and pressed his lips to Byakuya's slightly flushed cheek. "You're are a strange one, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Yeah I know." Ichigo responded, all anger leaving his body, giving a small chuckle.

He turned his head, only to have his lips meet Byakuya's. He gasped slightly, which let Byakuya's tongue into his mouth. His own met Byakuya's shyly, and the two had a battle for dominance, which the older captain won with ease. The wet sounds of kissing were heard in the quiet room, making Ichigo blush as his eyes slid closed.

"You two done?" Renji asked, only to have his jaw fall open at the sight that met him. Beside him, Rukia was giggling and squeeing like the yaoi fangirl she was.

**Owari! **

**Hope you enjoyed, and I apologise (again) for not putting anything up for a while.**

**Sorry for the slight crappiness...Ehehehe...*Sweatdrop***

**Oh well!**

**Bai bai~desu **


	5. ShiroIchi - Twincest

**Sorry for the long wait my readers! I've been super busy, exams and such. I know I've started a new fanfic but I've been working on that one with a friend, so that one was super important. Hopefully I should be able to come back and work on the two yaoi fanfics I have going at the moment. This fanfic is more difficult as the chapters are going to need to be longer, plotlines need to be thought up etc.**

**I hope this chapter can make up for my lack of updates! I'm sorry if it doesn't! T-T**

**Pairing: ShiroIchi**

**Requested by: Mayuzu**

**Rating: M for smutty-stuff**

**Warnings: OOC-ness (I'm a terrible person, I know!)**

**Enjoy!**

Blinking a few times, Ichigo finally opened his eyes. He glanced around, trying to focus his eyes on something, _anything._ Eventually they locked onto the person standing in the doorway. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes to try and clear them, before looking back up at the person, who had now entered the room and was stood next to the bed.

"How long were you watching me?" Ichigo asked with a yawn, looking up expectantly with one brow raised in question. The person shrugged, smirking down at Ichigo.

"Shi, I've told you to stop doing that!" Ichigo said with a small sigh, before stretching his arms above his head to pop his bones back into place.

"Can't help it little bro, you're just too damn cute." 'Shi' said, chuckling when Ichigo attempted to hit him, failing as his body was still waking up. Ichigo grumbled, before looking down at his hands, which had returned to his lap.

"Get out; I'll see you for breakfast in after my shower." Ichigo muttered, shooing the other out. He went willingly, not wanting to argue with Ichigo this early in the morning. He left the room and went in the direction of the kitchen.

Ichigo groaned, before throwing his sheet off and grimacing as the cold hit his bare legs. He then threw his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor, before lifting his body off the bed and standing up. He wobbled slightly, before steadying himself and heading towards his drawers.

"Shit." Ichigo muttered glaring at the note placed on top of his drawers. He batted it away after reading the message:

'Good morning Ichi-berry! Your uniform is ironed, after I slaved away for hours making sure that it was perfect. Love you, from your loving twin Shiro xx'

Ichigo pulled the top drawer open, pulling out a pair of clean socks and underwear. He then opened the second drawer, and there it was, his perfectly ironed and folded up uniform. His eyes narrowed, before he hung the uniform over his forearm, socks and underwear balanced on top. He then headed to the bathroom, muttering something about having a 'stupid twin'.

**00 (Shiro's P.O.V.) 00**

I stood in the kitchen, toast in one hand and a can of energy drink in the other. I was waiting for Ichigo to get out of the shower; he seemed to be taking longer than normal.

"Oi, Ichi-chan! You're not dead are ya'?" I yelled, waiting eagerly for the response from my adorable little twin. I got an angry response, something about hating that nickname. I just grinned and took a sip of my drink.

I and Ichigo were twins...except there was one major difference; I was an albino. Apart from that, our appearances were pretty much the same. My hair was an inch or so longer, and I had a few piercings – little Ichi-berry is too much of a prude to get things like piercings.

"Shiro, I've told you to stop leaving me those stupid little notes!" My twin appeared before me, shouting in my face. I just grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Aw, but don't ya' like gettin' little loving notes from me?" I asked sarcastically, my hand batted away by Ichigo's. He glared at me, a small hint of pink gracing his cheeks.

"No. Now where's my toast?" He demanded, and I stepped aside, my hand gesturing to the plate of strawberry jam-coated toast on the counter next to me. His eyes lit up and he reached his hand out to grab a piece. I intercepted him with my arm, blocking him from reaching any further.

"Where's my thank you kiss?" I asked, pointing to my lips with my free hand. He pouted, before trying to duck under my arm to get his toast. I placed my entire body in front of the toast, making him whine – so adorable – and stamp one of his feet impatiently.

"Shi-nii! We're going to be late, just let me have my toast!" He whined, folding his arms over his chest defensively. I gestured to my lips one more time with a smirk, not caring what time we arrived at school.

"C'mon, it's just a little kiss." I urged. We were both as stubborn as each other, but I knew he wanted to get to school, meaning that he'd have to give in sooner or later.

Around ten seconds later my demands were met, he sighed and unfolded his arms. He then leaned up slightly – me being a couple of inches taller than him – and pursed his lips. He placed a small kiss on my lips, the blush intensifying. I smirked into the kiss, before wrapping one arm around his waist and placing one hand behind his head. I pushed my lips against his roughly, drawing a small surprised sound from Ichigo, before slipping my tongue out slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut as I attempted to pry his lips apart with my pierced tongue, his pink lips refusing to open.

An idea came to mind. I slipped my hand down, brushing it lightly over his ass, before squeezing gently. He gasped slightly, allowing me instant access into his mouth. I slipped my tongue in, rubbing the tip of it against Ichigo's, urging him to join in.

A small moan came from the back of his throat when I passed my tongue over his. His eyes widened and I smirked slightly. I drew back quickly when I felt his teeth sink into the flesh of my tongue, just missing the black stud in the centre. I tasted blood for a second, my tongue throbbing slightly.

Ichigo panted, wiping the small trail of saliva from his chin, glaring up at me defiantly. Crimson painted his cheeks, and his eyes were slightly lidded. He then reached up, grabbed a couple of slices of toast, before walking out of the kitchen.

"Ichi-chan..." I called out after him, licking my lips slightly, the taste of him lingering.

"Fuck off! Stupid, idiot!" He yelled back, obviously flustered. I heard the door slam shortly after, and I sighed. I grabbed my drink, downing the rest of it in one, before following after him.

**00 (Normal P.O.V.) 00**

"Ichigo, c'mon! I didn't mean it!" Shiro's voice drew the attention of everyone in the area, all eyes falling on him and his twin.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Ichigo's angrier voice yelled out, making people roll their eyes, most of them used to hearing arguments like this every morning.

Only two people dared approach them when they began arguing like this, both friends of Shiro, who also knew and were quite close to Ichigo.

"Oi, annoying twins, shut up. D'ya have to argue like this every morning?" A blue-haired teen asked, walking up to them with a tall black-haired teen following close behind.

"Until he..." Ichigo pointed at Shiro. "...stops being an asshole, no!" He added, glaring daggers into his twin, who stood whistling nonchalantly. The blue-haired teen sighed, before walking over and throwing his arm over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Don't let it bother ya', he'll get bored of ya' sooner or later, and then move on to someone new." He said, earning a harsh glare from Shiro. Ichigo pouted, disbelieving of that statement.

"Anyway, wha' did 'e do this time?" The tall, lanky teen asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It was only a small kiss." Shiro said, adding emphasis to the word small. Ichigo scoffed.

"It was going to be until you...until you..." Ichigo started shouting, but couldn't bring himself to finish what he said, the last part turning into a mumble. He'd pointed an accusing finger at Shiro, but he slowly brought it down, a blush on his face.

"Jesus, no need ta' be so innocent Ichi. I jus' slipped my tongue in a little, tha's all." Shiro said, dismissing it with a quick wave of his hand. Ichigo 'hmph'-ed, folding his arms over his chest and muttering something under his breath.

The blue-haired teen could feel the tension building, and decided to deal with it the only way he knew how. He leant down, brushing his lips against the back of Ichigo's ear, earning a shudder from the red-head. He slowly brought his tongue out, licking the outer rim of Ichigo's ear. He grinned when the boy let out a small noise of pleasure, un-heard by anyone but the four of them.

"G-GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! BAKA! PERVERT!" Ichigo yelled, pushing the slightly taller teen's arm off his shoulders and moving away. The blue-haired teen's grin grew slightly, whilst the tallest of the four chuckled. Shiro glared at the two of them.

"Fuckin' hell Grimmjow, don't do that to 'im. 'E's terrified now." Shiro said with a grumble, watching as Ichigo recollected himself and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Fucking assholes. If you want me, I'll be hanging around with Ishida and that lot." The red-head muttered, before storming off, not even sparing a second glance at the three of them. Shiro sighed heavily, shoulders drooping in defeat.

"And just who was the one frenchin' 'im up so early in the morning?" The blue-haired male asked his voice laced with sarcasm. Shiro shot a glare at him, before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off moodily. The other two teens followed behind him obediently.

**00**

"That stupid fuck." Ichigo muttered, the curse slowly followed by a low string of grumbles.

"Seriously Kurosaki, just get over it. You should be used to it by now anyway…" Ichigo's friend, Ishida, said. The comment was ignored by the irritated red-head, not that Ishida cared as he was too engrossed in his sewing. Ichigo sighed exasperatedly, before drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them.

"You wouldn't understand unless he was your brother." Ichigo muttered into his knees.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it?" The suggestion made by Ichigo's second friend, Chad. Ichigo looked up and glared with one solitary eye. Chad shrugged.

Another sigh. "I can't! I'm worried…what if he does something like that again?"

"Kurosaki, listen here. This is his idea of a practical joke, he's done it before to others, just forget about it." Ishida snapped, before pushing his thin-rimmed glasses up slightly and tucking a lock of black hair behind his ear. Ichigo whined, lifting his head and bringing an apple-juice carton to his lips, sucking on the straw lightly. Scowling, he crushed the carton in his hand and stood up abruptly.

"I can see I'm just annoying you so I'll be taking my leave." Ichigo muttered moodily, before storming off, slamming the door to the roof on his way out. Chad and Ishida ignored his little tantrum, already used to them after knowing the red-head for a couple of years now.

**00** **(Shiro's P.O.V.)** **00**

"Shiro, you asshole, get over here." I turned my head when that familiar angry voice called my name. The others in my classroom ignored my twin, used to him coming here in this state.

"Why can't you tell me it here, Ichi-chan?" I asked, teasingly, happy when I got my desired reaction of him blushing and stammering.

"You know why. Come with me." Ichigo demanded, finally finding the words he wanted. I remained seated.

"Shi-nii." He said sternly, and I knew then it must be important. I rose from my seat, walking a few paces to reach the classroom door. He grabbed my sleeve when I was close enough, dragging me out of the room and down the hallway. We headed towards the end of the hall, stopping just in front of the staircase. Most people were in class currently, so no one was around. I smirked, making him instantly wary.

"Oh-ho, I see your plan. You wanted us ta' be alone so we could continue our earlier _activities_." I said, leering down at my blushing twin. He glared at me and stood on my toe, the anger obvious.

"Of course not i-idiot! I'm here to talk to you." Ichigo said, his eyes refusing to meet mine.

I was about to talk, when one of Ichigo's friends – friend may not be the right word here – Keigo came charging round the corner. He instantly latched onto Ichigo's arm with a cry of his name, making Ichigo cringe and flinch away.

I glared at him, the close contact pissing me off. He ignored me, even more irritating, and blabbered on to Ichigo about something.

After around two minutes of him blatantly ignoring my glares, I decided to tell him straight out. As I was about to, the boy encased Ichigo in a large hug, nuzzling his face against the berry's shoulder affectionately. I felt my eye visibly twitch, my anger finally getting the best of me.

"Don't touch 'im." I spat, catching his attention momentarily. Ichigo seemed shocked by my sudden change of attitude. I grabbed Keigo's wrist in a vice-like grip, before twisting his arm and making him release Ichigo. I pulled him off what was rightfully mine and turned to face him.

"Don't you dare touch _MY_ property. You do it once more and I'll snap ya' neck." I hissed, Keigo practically pissing himself. He nodded vigorously, before giving Ichigo a quick two-finger salute and running off, followed slowly by Mizuiro, friend of Keigo and Ichigo.

I turned back round to face Ichigo, my anger now turning on him.

"Ya' le' that bastard touch ya' so easily! Yet if I come within ten feet of ya', ya' panic and run away." I snapped, Ichigo flinching at my harsh words. I grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards me, his legs not quite keeping up as he stumbled into my chest. He rubbed his nose with his free hand, before looking up at me. I leant down the couple of inches it took to have my nose bump against his, before smashing my lips against his roughly. He whimpered slightly when I bit his lower lip lightly, his mouth trembling as it opened up to my probing tongue. His eyes were squeezed shut, a heavy blush coating his face.

"Phwah!" A small noise escaped his mouth when I pulled back. I smirked slightly, glancing down at his slightly-red bottom lip, before diving back down again to steal another kiss. He tried to pull back, but I grabbed both of his wrists in one hand, using the other to push the back of his head closer to mine, allowing me further entry into his delicious mouth. With his arms under my control, he was powerless, only able to make small, weak noises in the back of his throat.

I slipped my hand down, releasing the back of his head, and slid it round to the front. My fingers danced along his collar bone, gently stroking the lightly-tanned skin. He made a small sound, much like a sound of pleasure, and tried to free his hands.

I pulled back from the kiss, finally giving him some air. His kiss-swollen lips open and panting for breath, and he glared up at me – still defiant. I had to admit that look was sexy, especially on him. My fingers continued to trace the skin around his neck and collar bone, before I leaned my head down, lips brushing lightly against the smooth skin of his neck.

I placed my hand against his mouth, before sinking my teeth into his neck. A muffled yelp came from behind my hand, his teeth sinking down into my hand. I ignored it and sucked lightly, nibbling the already-puckering flesh. Drawing back slightly, I admired my work, the red mark encased in a circle of teeth marks. I then leaned back down and licked the damaged area, soothing it over with my tongue. After moving back and releasing his hands I froze. Small tears were leaking down his cheek.

"Tha's what happens when you let other guys touch ya'. Now none of them will come near ya'." I said, albeit rather reluctantly. He looked up, a ghost of fear crossing his eyes.

"B-But it's not right! Twin's can't do this!" Ichigo cried out, his voice slightly shaky as he brought his hand up to wipe his tears away. When I brought my hand up to wipe away a stray tear, my hand was slapped away. He glared at me through slightly watery eyes, before drawing his collar back up to hide the mark and turning away. I could practically feel the anger and fear radiating off him, so I took a step back.

"Is that really all ya' worried about? The fact tha' this isn't 'right'? Shouldn't ya' be more worried about wha' I migh' do ta' ya'?" I asked irritably, only receiving an even harsher glare in response. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"You don't get it do you Shi-nii? Twins shouldn't do this! It's not right! And you wouldn't do anything worse than what you just did, I know you better than you think! Stop messing around with me!" He yelled, his face crimson with both anger and embarrassment. I stopped, before turning away, unsure of how to respond.

"Ta be honest, it's ya that doesn't understand anythin'." I muttered, before striding away, slapping myself internally at how un-cool I'd been. But if this was what my twin wanted, he could have it.

I'll ignore him for a while, leave him by himself, and he'll come running back.

**00 (Ichigo's P.O.V.) 00**

"Grimmjow, have you seen Shiro?" I asked, walking up to both mine and Shiro's best friend. His hair was an odd colour – blue – which was apparently all-natural.

"'E said tha' 'e'd gone 'ome early." Grimmjow replied, raising a brow at me when he noticed my confused expression.

"'E didn' tell ya'?" He asked; I shook my head in response. "Ya' fightin' with 'im again?" I nodded.

"No surprise really, 'e seemed super pissed when 'e came up ta' us earlier." Nnoitra, a tall teen who often hung around Grimmjow and Shiro, said. I looked up and raised one eyebrow. Nnoitra nodded and looked down at me, his one-visible eye (the other covered by a white bandana) widened momentarily. I glanced down and could feel a blush creeping up the back of my neck when I realised that the collar of my shirt was open just enough to see the mark that Shiro had left earlier.

"I-It's just a bug bight!" I said, cursing my stutter internally.

"Tha's gotta' be one hell of a big bug to leave a bite that size." Grimmjow pointed out, I felt my face heat up at the comment.

"Looks more like a love-bite ta' me, probably from Shiro too." Nnoitra said, grinning when he saw the blush on my face. I felt flustered, so I simply said my 'goodbyes' and ran off; I could hear them sniggering behind me. I felt my brow furrow slightly, but I couldn't be bothered caring.

"Shi-nii?" I called out, hoping for some sort of response. I wasn't greeted with one. I tried once more, slightly louder this time, but still got no response.

I wandered into the kitchen, wondering if he'd leave me a note like he always did whenever he leaves like this. There wasn't one. An odd feeling of dissatisfaction and uncertainty filled my chest, my frown deepening.

"Stupid Shi-nii. Not that I care anyway, not after he did _that _to me earlier." I grumbled under my breath, before heading towards the stairs. I jogged up them, stopping at the first door on the right – Shiro's room. I pushed the door open lightly, before poking my head in and looking around; it was empty. I tried the next room on the right – the bathroom – and did the same, the bathroom empty too.

I trudged into my room, hopes rising slightly when I saw the small note lying on the floor, only to realise it was the same note from this morning. I felt some form of sadness tug at my heartstrings, I was completely confused. Wouldn't it be natural to not want to see someone after something like _that _had happened? For some reason I wanted to see Shiro…

No, no I didn't. Why would I want to see him? Hah, no way.

I threw my bag onto the bed, my whole body soon following, falling just next to the bag.

**00 (Normal P.O.V.) 00**

"What the fuck! Am I really not good enough for you?" This was all the warning Shiro received before a manicured hand connected with the side of his face, the owner of said-hand soon storming out, the door slamming behind them. Shiro sighed, before yanking his underwear and pants up and zipping the fly, picking up his jacket that had been tossed aside in the middle of a heated tongue-war.

"What the fuck is happening, why the fuck couldn't I get it up?" He grumbled, before heading out of the room and back out into the club. The name of the club was 'Vizard', a club he often visited to rid himself of any sexual frustration. The club was also connected to a series of rooms, much like the rooms found in love-hotels, which one had to reserve for the evening.

Shiro had reserved one of these rooms, yet he had not managed to use it to its full potential thus far as every time he'd tried with a partner, he could not get it up. All his partners so far had been women, so he wondered if his dick was in the mood for a male partner. The woman who had just left him was a busty woman named Rangiku, she was often his partner if he couldn't be bothered tracking down another, however they weren't dating – the woman had a boyfriend – just sex friends to relieve frustration on one another.

He left the room, the door locking itself automatically. He then headed towards the balcony, which looked down on the club. He looked around for any males that appeared to be interesting. Out of the corner of his eye he though he saw a head of orange hair, but he was wrong. Sighing heavily, Shiro headed towards the stairs that descended down into the club, hoping he could find a partner soon.

"Rangiku-san?" Ichigo said down the phone, getting an excited giggle and a high-pitched 'hi!' from the other end of the line.

"What's up Ichigo?" She asked, the giggling dying down when she heard the sigh from Ichigo.

"You haven't, I don't know, seen Shi-nii by any chance have you?" He asked, running a hand through his hair irritably.

Rangiku paused. "Um, no I don't think so. Why? What's he done now?" Ichigo chewed his lower lip, wondering if he should tell her what happened.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just a small fight is all. Thanks anyway." Ichigo said, deciding to keep it a secret.

"Well…if you're sure…Can I ask how long he's been gone?" Rangiku asked, having to switch her phone to the other ear so that she could rummage through her purse for something.

"Two days now. I think he's been at school, but every time I see him he disappears." Ichigo replied, Rangiku could hear the sadness in his voice, and decided that it may be best to tell the red-head.

"Well, I think I know where you might be able to find him, if you come to Club Vizard on Friday, you should be able to find him." She said, trying to reassure the sad red-head.

"Okay. Thanks Rangiku-san." Ichigo said, glancing up at his calendar – Friday was two days away.

"Sorry Ichigo, I have to go now, my friend needs me." Rangiku said, a small giggle passing her lips at something one of her friends had said.

Ichigo smiled slightly, thankful that this girl was his friend. "Okay, bye!" He said, before pressing the 'end call' button and snapping his phone shut.

He was really beginning to worry; Shiro hadn't been home at all, Ichigo had even stayed up all of last night to check. Shiro had only done this once before, just after he broke up with his girlfriend, he was really depressed. Ichigo had wanted to help him, but his twin hadn't let him, but as soon as he came back he was back to normal.

But this time, it was different, Ichigo had heard how angry Shiro was when he'd left him after _that _incident at school a couple of days ago.

**00**

Shiro was satisfied – or so he wanted to believe – after three rounds of hot sex with a pretty-faced, brown-haired male and just before that three rounds with a blond-haired boy.

A sigh escaped his lips. Of course he wasn't satisfied. He couldn't even look at his partner's faces without imagining Ichigo writhing sexily beneath him. The only reason he couldn't get it up with girls was because their bodies weren't right; at least with the males he could just change their faces to Ichigo's in his mind, and the body would be the right shape.

It had been a good few days since he'd last talked to Ichigo, and now every time he thought about Ichigo, his heart pounded and he felt a horrid sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This feeling wasn't new to him exactly, he'd felt it once before, but he refused to believe it could be that. He only _really w_anted to have sex with Ichigo…right?

Wrong.

He knew he was in love with Ichigo, but after all that Ichigo had said to him, he was really beginning to doubt himself…I mean they _were_ twins…

But love was the only explanation for his sudden possessiveness over Ichigo. Sure, he'd been pretty bad before, but now it was worse. He couldn't even stand the sight of someone touching Ichigo lightly, be they male or female. He was pretty pissed at Grimmjow too, after what he'd done to Ichigo in the past.

He pushed those memories back, before picking up the drink next to him at the bar. Swirling his drink lightly, he took a large gulp, before placing it back down, his eyes constantly scanning the room for another possible partner.

A lot of the people in there were regulars, meaning that it was difficult to find someone new sometimes, which could be a pain in the ass. For the majority of the time, people slept with the same people, people who they classed as their 'sex-friends'. Shiro had a few of these, one of them being Rangiku, another being a small-ish male going by the name Ulquiorra (who was also acquainted with Grimmjow). Most people approached him first, as he was – dare he say it – pretty fucking attractive.

He spotted a decent-looking male nearby, stood casually in the corner with a drink in hand. Their eyes met and the corners of the boy's mouth curled up into a small smirk. Shiro smirked back, and just as he was about to make a move, a hand grabbed his arm. He was spun round to face Rangiku. He looked back to see if the male was still there, but he had apparently moved on, drawing an irritated sigh from the albino.

"What the fuck Rangiku –" He was cut off quickly.

"What the hell is going on between you and Ichigo? He just called me and was asking for you, he seemed pretty goddamn worried." Rangiku snapped her normally-cheery face now serious.

"It's nothing…" Shiro lied.

"Nothing?! As if I would believe that. You're fighting with him again, aren't you? You always avoid him when you're fighting with him." Rangiku bit out, folding her arms over her busty chest.

"So what if I am? What's it to you? He started this whole thing any-" Shiro froze. He wasn't meant to tell her anything, she was just a sex friend.

"It means a lot to me, Shi. Ichigo's like a younger brother to me." Rangiku paused, watching for the others reaction. "Don't be such a fucking idiot. Ichigo needs you, you know?"

Shiro turned away, picking up the drink he'd left at the bar and drinking what was left. Rangiku sighed.

"Just try not to be such a dick to him Shiro. You know what it's been like for him in the past right? If you weren't around to help him out, he often had people attempting to make a pass on him. With you gone, who knows what might happen to the poor boy." Rangiku said, before walking off, leaving Shiro stunned and unable to respond.

**00**

"Ya' still fightin' with Shiro?" Grimmjow asked, only receiving a nod from Ichigo, who currently had his head cradled in his arms on the table, facing down so no one would be able to see his expression.

"'Ow long's it been now…three days?" Ichigo shook his head, holding up his hand with four fingers up, to tell the two before him the answer. He turned his head, looking to his right and out of the window. There was a permanent frown on his face, the crease between his brows showing that he'd been frowning for a while now.

Today was the day that Ichigo would be able to see Shiro, hopefully. He was going to go to (from what Rangiku had told him) Shiro's favourite club: 'Vizard'. He was pretty nervous; what if Shiro didn't want to see him? What if Shiro was still angry with him?

"Has he been at school?" Ichigo asked, looking up at Grimmjow and Nnoitra, who'd both pulled up a chair to sit on the opposite side of his desk.

"I'm pretty sure tha' 'e has." Grimmjow said. Nnoitra nodded, agreeing with his blue-haired friend. Ichigo sighed, something he'd found himself doing a lot lately.

"Anyway, I've been meaning ta' ask, why are ya' so worried? 'Asn't 'e done this before?" Nnoitra asked, receiving a nod from the red-head.

"Yeah, but this time he'd avoiding me because he's angry with me. Last time it was because he didn't want me to see him being upset." Ichigo explained, leaning back in his chair, glaring up at the ceiling.

**00**

Ichigo stepped into the club Rangiku had told him about, able to get in easily because Rangiku had told the two bouncers – Kenpachi, his old kendo teacher, and Ikkaku, a former sparring partner – to let him in. He must admit he really hadn't liked the way the two of them looked at him, the look in their eyes very familiar to him as he'd had it before.

He glanced down at his outfit once more; a black shirt – open – with a tight, white t-shirt underneath, a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his ass nicely, and a pair of black and white converse. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, breathing out a heavy sigh, before walking further in.

His honey-brown eyes scanned the room, looking for Rangiku. It wasn't easy, as there were a lot of people in there. A lot of them looked at him as he walked past, and the red-head could feel their stares following his ass as he left. A shudder ripped down his spine when a hand gently caressed his arm as he passed, but he was used to it already, from past experiences with perverts.

"Ichigo!" He heard his name being called from somewhere in front of him, so he stood up on his tip-toes to get a better look at whoever was calling him. Rangiku ran over, the person in front of Ichigo side-stepping to avoid the girl, before encasing him in a tight hug. He smiled slightly, glad to see her.

"Hi Rangiku." He said once she'd released him. She smiled, before glancing over his shoulder. A man was reaching his hand out in Ichigo's direction, so she glared at him, the man instantly retracting his hand. Ichigo raised one eyebrow, but she simply smiled and shook her head. She then grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bar.

"It's been a while since I've seen you in person; you've grown quite a bit." Rangiku said, gesturing with a smooth head movement to his body. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You're definitely the same as always, a lot prettier too." Ichigo said, Rangiku smiling uncontrollably at the innocence and naivety of the boy. She then turned to the woman at the bar – Halibel – and ordered two drinks. Ichigo looked slightly shocked when Halibel's startling green eyes turned on him, but he quickly calmed down. She nodded at him, and he returned the gesture uncertainly. She then turned away and proceeded to make the drinks.

"She's not…wearing contacts is she?" Ichigo muttered to Rangiku, receiving a shake of the head from the woman.

"Nope! They're very beautiful aren't they?" Rangiku asked, hoping to ease Ichigo's awkwardness by making conversation with him. Ichigo nodded, blushing lightly.

He then remembered his initial reason for coming here.

"So…um…where's Shiro?" He asked, very nervous. Rangiku froze.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon. I promise." Rangiku said, lifting her hand and ruffling his hair lightly, smiling still to reassure him. Ichigo nodded, turning round when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Halibel held a glass out, filled with a clear liquid and a slice of lime; he took it and thanked her.

"Did you hear? He said you had very beautiful eyes Hali-chan." Rangiku said, grinning at the bartender. The stoic woman nodded and turned back to Ichigo.

"Thank you." She said quietly, before turning back to finish off Rangiku's drink.

Ichigo nursed his drink, before taking a small sip. Slightly taken aback by the strong flavour, but not too bothered. He'd had alcohol once before, at one of Grimmjow's many drinking parties, so the flavour was nothing new.

"Ah, my friend's calling me. I'm really sorry Ichigo; I'll need to go see what's up. Stay here, I'll be right back." Rangiku said quickly, before walking off, soon lost in the sea of people.

Ichigo held his drink, swirling the liquid inside the glass lightly. He was soon lost in his own thoughts, thinking about what he was going to say to Shiro when they finally saw each other again. He was completely oblivious to the two figures approaching him.

"Haven't seen you around here before." A voice from his right brought Ichigo out of his thoughts. He looked up at the man who had spoken a frown on his face.

"You must be new…oh wow. What a pretty little face." A second voice to his left had him snapping his head to the other side, both men laughing at the action. The second man lifted a hand, cupping Ichigo's chin. He admired both sides of Ichigo's face, before looking at his defiant eyes.

"This one's a good one. He's got defiant eyes, I like that." The second said to the first, before leaning in closer. Ichigo tried to move back, but the hand cupping his chin tightened. He could smell the alcohol and smoke in the man's breath, making him scrunch his face up in disgust. The second man just grinned, before pressing his chapped lips against Ichigo's.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he raised his fist, punching the man square in the face. The man recoiled back and Ichigo coughed slightly, the taste of the other still lingering on his lips. He went to grab his drink, hoping to wash the taste out of his mouth. He was unable to, as the first man grabbed his wrists, before holding them tightly behind his back.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off me!" Ichigo hissed, trying not to cause a scene or draw attention to himself. The two men sniggered, before pressing their lips to both of his ears, one on each side.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure that you enjoy yourself." They whispered, voices slightly slurred from alcohol. The second man reached his arms up – being the only one with free hands – and lightly groped Ichigo's chest, before pinching his nipples lightly. The red-head let out a quiet, surprised sound; a blush slowly spreading across his cheeks. He tried to kick his legs out, but the two men were unfazed by his weak attacks.

"S-Stop it!" Ichigo said, letting out a quiet moan when the man pinched harder, his nipples hardening, now visible through his shirt.

Before they could continue, the second man froze, his mouth falling open as a silent yell was released. Ichigo looked up, his eyes widening when he realised what was happening.

A hand connected with the back of the man's neck once more, said-man falling limp. He fell to the floor, knocked unconscious, revealing who it was that had attacked him.

"S-Shi-nii…" Ichigo whispered, Shiro – the attacker – looking at him. Shiro's glare intensified when he took in Ichigo's appearance; his lips open and damp from the kiss, his nipples perky and visible through Ichigo's tight shirt, and a small tent beginning to pitch in the front of Ichigo's jeans. Shiro's glare turned on the first man.

"Let him go." Shiro bit out, alighting fear in the man's eyes. He let go of Ichigo, his hands shaking. He stepped back, absolutely terrified of Shiro.

"Shi-nii." Ichigo said again, moving towards his twin. Shiro stepped aside, not allowing Ichigo to touch him, before walking towards the man who was currently frozen with fear. Drawing his fist back, he swiftly punched the man in the face, drawing his fist back again, this time punching his stomach. The man curled up, clutching his stomach and crying out in pain. Shiro brought his leg back, before throwing it forwards, catching the man's nose and feeling bones crack under his foot.

The man fell over, writhing around on the floor clutching both his stomach and nose – blood slowly seeping through the man's fingers and dribbling down the back of his hand. Shiro grinned, and brought his leg up, aiming directly for the top of the man's head.

"Stop Shi-nii." The voice from behind him made him freeze up. Shiro turned his head, looking over at Ichigo, who was standing just behind the unconscious body of the other man. He then grit his teeth and turned back round, bringing his foot down on the man's head. Ichigo couldn't be heard over the sound of the man crying out in pain.

By this time, practically everyone in the club was staring.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you." Shiro said, glaring daggers into the man beneath him. He then turned and walked off, grabbing Ichigo's arm in the process and dragging him towards the stairs. He walked up, ignoring the stares and mutters of people around them. He had one goal: to get Ichigo away from the eyes of all the perverts around.

Ichigo spluttered, protesting all the way. Once they reached the top of the stairs he took a right, heading to the first room on the left side of the corridor. He pulled a card out of his pocket and slotted it into the card holder, the light flashing green to signal the door unlocking. He pushed it open, his name being called in amidst Ichigo's protests, and pulled Ichigo into the room, slamming the door shut behind them. He flicked the light switch and pressed Ichigo up against the door.

"Shi-nii! Stop it!" Ichigo cried out, unable to think properly after all the events that had just happened. Shiro rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder, breathing heavily. Ichigo tensed up, unsure of what was happening.

"Why?! Why would ya' let those perverts touch you?! How stupid are ya'?" Shiro snapped, his voice muffled as he yelled into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo frowned again.

"How is it my fault?! I came here to see you! If you hadn't left me like that maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Ichigo yelled, attempting to push Shiro off of him so that he could talk to his twin's face.

"Oh, so ya' are blamin' me now are ya'?! Ya' are the one tha' pushed me away, ya' completely ignored ma' feelin's, constantly tellin' me tha' 'Twin's can't do this'!" Shiro yelled, mimicking Ichigo's voice for the last part. Ichigo looked shocked, but he quickly regained his composure.

"You never told me how you felt! You kept doing stupid things like kissing me and groping me! To me that seems like you only want me for sex! I was pretty fucking confused, so I said stuff that I didn't mean, okay?!" Ichigo yelled, finally managing to push his twin off. Shiro stumbled back slightly, looking down at Ichigo with a frown. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it and closed his mouth. Ichigo looked down at his feet, letting out a small sigh.

Shiro felt his eyes widen when he noticed, upon closer inspection, Ichigo was blushing heavily. He pressed one hand to the door next to Ichigo's head to lean on, before lifting Ichigo's head gently with his free hand. He could feel his anger disappearing slowly. Ichigo allowed him to, but averted his eyes and refused to look Shiro in the eyes.

"Fuck you. Ya' are way too cute for ya' own good." Shiro muttered, hanging his head and sighing.

"I'm still angry with ya' though. For comin' 'ere, tha' is. It's not safe fer' someone like ya' self." He added, before looking up again. His eyes widening once more when he noticed Ichigo's blush deepening.

"Heh. S'there a reason why ya' are blushing Ichi-chan?" Shiro asked, planting a small kiss on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo mumbled something, but Shiro didn't quite catch it. Ichigo glared at him and muttered it just loud enough for Shiro to hear.

"I-I'm still hard…" These words were like music to Shiro's ears. But, since teasing was in his nature, he had to tease the berry first.

"Is there a reason? Maybe ya' really did want ta' go with those guys…" Shiro murmured, receiving yet another glare from the red-head.

"I-Idiot. That's not the reason!" Ichigo said, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

"So why then?" Shiro asked directly next to Ichigo's ear, making his twin shiver when hot breath ran over his ear.

"Wh-When I saw..." Ichigo trailed off, embarrassment getting the best of him and leaving him unable to finish his sentence. Shiro grinned and let go of Ichigo's chin, allowing his twin's head to hang slightly.

"Yes?"

"Wh-When I saw you my body felt hot a-and it j-just went up b-by itself!" Ichigo blurted out, before covering his face with his hands. Shiro smirked proudly and ran his tongue over the outer rim of Ichigo's ear.

"If you'd let me, I can help you." Shiro whispered sexily, that voice like silk against Ichigo's ears. The red-head quivered, pausing for a moment to think over Shiro's suggestion. After a few moments, Ichigo nodded slowly. Shiro grinned and moved Ichigo to the bed, his twin moving slightly reluctantly, uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere near ya' ass." Shiro said which seemed to calm Ichigo down slightly. Shiro pushed Ichigo lightly so that he fell onto the bed. Shiro climbed onto the bed after him and lay Ichigo down, smirking down at his nervous twin.

"Relax Ichi, I'll make ya' feel good." Shiro muttered, rubbing his knee lightly against Ichigo's crotch, drawing a shaky breath from his twin. He seemed pleased with this so he continued, whilst also unbuttoning Ichigo's jeans. He leant down and placed a light kiss on Ichigo's trembling lips, looking into Ichigo's slowly-darkening, lidded eyes.

Ichigo lifted his hips to allow Shiro to pull his jeans and boxers down, just enough for Little Ichigo to spring up. He gasped lightly when the tip of his member rubbed against Shiro's shirt, making the albino grin.

"So sensitive, aren't we?" Shiro muttered, before walking two fingers down the front of Ichigo's shirt, rubbing against his nipples slightly.

"Un…" Ichigo moaned out quietly, spurring Shiro on. He pinched Ichigo's nipples through his shirt, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger, drawing another soft moan from the red-head. Ichigo's member twitched and he tried to lift his hips to get some form of sensation. Shiro noticed this and withdrew his hands, moving back, denying Ichigo what he wanted.

"Shii..." Ichigo whined, glaring at the smug-looking Shiro.

"What's wrong Ichi-chan?" Shiro asked, leaning down and blowing on Ichigo's member. "What do you want?"

Ichigo cried out angrily when Shiro raked his nails up the inside of his thighs gently, so tantalizingly close to his member, before drawing back. The albino could only smirk as he watched Ichigo writhe about.

"T-Touch me…" Ichigo muttered the obvious embarrassment showing on his face.

"Where?" Shiro asked, Ichigo absolutely mortified when Shiro drew back completely.

"M-My dick…" He whispered, and Shiro decided to stop teasing him.

"Come over here." Shiro said, sitting up and opening his legs for Ichigo to sit in between. Ichigo complied, in desperate need of release. He sat in between Shiro's legs, with his back to the albino's chest, unintentionally pressing up against the tent in Shiro's pants. Shiro let out a groan.

"Ya' fuckin' tease." He muttered, before grabbing Ichigo's member suddenly.

"Ah!" Ichigo let out a startled moan, his whole body tensing up. Shiro began moving his hand up and down, pumping Ichigo's member at a steady pace. Ichigo writhed and moaned in his lap, occasionally brushing against Shiro's crotch. The albino moaned quietly, before gritting his teeth and pumping faster, Ichigo's moans increasing in volume.

"Ah! Un – Shiro!" Ichigo moaned. Shiro didn't think that Ichigo said his name purposefully, but either way Shiro's mind said that was _sexy_.

"Say my name again Ichi." Shiro murmured lowly against Ichigo's ear, making the berry shiver with pleasure when that voice sounded. Shiro's voice did something to him that he couldn't explain, but it felt good.

"Sh-Shiro…" Ichigo moaned out quietly, and was rewarded with Shiro's hand speeding up. With his free hand, Shiro reached round and rubbed his thumb against the slit on the tip of Ichigo's member, beads of pre-cum already leaking out. Ichigo cried out, his hands fisting the sheets. Shiro grinned and knew he'd have to remember that sensitive spot for the future.

"Shiro! Again…Please!" Ichigo breathed out, a bright blush coating his cheeks. Shiro groaned out and complied, this time digging his nail into the slit lightly.

"Oh! Ah!" Ichigo breathed out heavily, his body twitching and his breathing heavy and shaky. Shiro smirked, his other hand still pumping up and down Ichigo's shaft with ease.

Ichigo's eyes clenched shut when Shiro rubbed his finger over the sensitive spot just below the head of his member.

"Shiro!" He cried out and his body arched, white spots appearing before his eyes. A hot, white liquid spurted out, his whole body going limp. He panted heavily, his body slumping in Shiro's lap.

"Heh, I got ya' off with just my hand Ichi-chan." Shiro said, holding up his cum-coated hand and bringing it to his mouth. Ichigo watched in shock as Shiro began lapping up the liquid on his hand.

"D-Don't!" Ichigo said, but Shiro ignored him.

"I'll stop, but ya will have ta' clean my hand for me." Shiro murmured, and Ichigo shook his head furiously. Shiro sniggered, his hand now clean, but he wiped it on the sheets anyway; the cleaners could deal with their mess.

"Ichi?" Ichigo turned his head, only to have his lips meet Shiro's. This time he didn't refuse, though his face scrunched up slightly when he tasted himself on Shiro's lips. Shiro pried his mouth open, slipping his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth. He rubbed it lightly against Ichigo's; encouraging Ichigo's to join in. Shyly, the red-head brought his tongue up to join with Shiro's, the two engaging in some form of intimate dance.

Shiro pulled back, noticing Ichigo's need for air, a trail of saliva connecting their lips, until Shiro licked his lips and broke it. He then leant down and licked it off Ichigo's mouth, grinning slightly.

"Love ya' Ichi-chan." Shiro muttered against Ichigo's lips, before planting one last light kiss.

"Me too." Ichigo muttered, realisation finally hitting him.

So _that _was why he'd wanted Shiro back.

Ichigo went to get up, but was prevented by Shiro.

"Wha-" He was cut off.

"Ya' honestly didn't think we were done did ya'?" Shiro asked, grinning.

**00**

"So ya' finally did 'im then?" Grimmjow asked; Shiro looked slightly shocked at the question.

"How did ya' know?" Shiro asked, narrowing his eyes slightly in suspicion.

"Virgins 're always way prettier 'nd sexy after sex." Grimmjow said with a shrug, receiving a smack over the head from behind. The two of them turned around to see Ichigo stood, his fists shaking angrily.

"Idiot! Pervert!" Ichigo yelled, a heavy blush coating his face as he stormed off. Grimmjow and Shiro sniggered, completely unfazed by his little tantrums now.

"Doesn't it, I dunno, bother ya' tha' we're twins?" Shiro asked, trying to act nonchalant. Honestly, it didn't bother him, but he wondered how they felt. Not that he really cared, he was more just interested.

"Na'. I'm pretty sure I fucked my brother before." Grimmjow said casually.

"Ya' really are an idiot ya' know?" Shiro muttered, before taking a bite of the sandwich in his hand.

Grimmjow ignored his comment. "Shouldn't ya' go after 'im?" He asked.

"'E'll be back in a minute." Shiro said confidently.

Just as Shiro said, within a couple of minutes, the door to the roof opened and in the doorway stood Ichigo. Shiro narrowed his eyes when he noticed Ichigo's hair was messed up and the buttons on his shirt were mismatched. Ichigo noticed Shiro's glare and tried to explain.

"A-Ah, don't m-misunderstand! R-Rukia and Inoue, they s-saw the lo-love bite and..." Ichigo paused, watching as Shiro rose from his seated position and walked over. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and turned to Nnoitra, who had followed the dishevelled Ichigo.

"Come with me for a minute Ichi-chan. You need to be…_examined_." Shiro said, smiling brightly. Under that bright smile Ichigo could see Shiro's true nature.

"Sh-Shi…It's fine! I promise" Ichigo said, but Shiro already had hold of his arm. Shiro dragged Ichigo through the door and off the roof.

"See ya' later, perverted twins." Grimmjow called out.

**00**

"Oh ho. Now look who's into it." Shiro said, thrusting his three fingers in and out of Ichigo's hole. Ichigo writhed around on the nurse's desk, moaning and panting around the temporary-bandage-gag. He looked at Shiro over his shoulder, his lidded, molten-brown eyes staring into Shiro's. He made a gesture with his head, which Shiro assumed meant that he wanted to speak. He pulled the gag down and pants began to fill the room.

"S-Shiro, _please…_y-your cock…in me!" Ichigo cried out, making Shiro grin. He pulled the gag back up; to make sure that the whole school wouldn't hear Ichigo's sweet moans of pleasure. He bent his fingers, tapping against Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo let out a muffled moan.

If his hands weren't tied up this would be so much easier.

He heard Shiro un-zip his trousers, followed swiftly by the sound of pants dropping to the floor. A cap was opened, and Ichigo presumed it was the lube. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes darkening more as he watched Shiro lube up his member. He felt his dick twitch and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Ichigo felt something hot against his entrance and tried to push back on it, but Shiro wouldn't allow it, stepping back slightly.

"Someone's desperate. Are ya' hungry Ichi? Does ya' hole feel empty without my dick?" Shiro asked, the dirty words making Ichigo's blush darken a shade. But he nodded anyway, he really needed this.

"Ya~" Ichigo cried out behind the gag when Shiro thrust forward, burying himself inside of the red-head. Shiro let out a groan as Ichigo's walls clenched down on him, sucking him in as deep as possible. Ichigo moved his hips, a signal of him wanting Shiro to move. The albino complied, as he needed this just as badly as his lover.

He pulled back until only the tip remained inside, before thrusting back in hard. He repeated this motion, making Ichigo cry out. His body writhed underneath Shiro's as the albino fucked him into the desk.

The gag around his mouth was slick with saliva, so it slipped off easily, ripping a moan from Ichigo as it fell. Shiro left it; he loved the noises his lover made.

Shiro changed the angle of his thrusts. "Oh god, Shiro!" Ichigo cried out, thrusting his hips back against Shiro's. After that he met Shiro thrust-for-thrust, making both of them moan.

Shiro couldn't help getting off on all the earnest, explicitly sexual noises Ichigo couldn't stop himself from making. Especially now that his lover was close to release, his moans increasing in volume, his breathing heavy.

"Sh-Shiro! So close!" Ichigo moaned, panting and writhing.

"Me too Ichi. Just hang on." Shiro murmured. He could feel Ichigo's walls were beginning to spasm, his own dick twitching. They were both close.

"Shiro! Shiro!" Ichigo chanted his name between pants, so desperate for release. Shiro grabbed Ichigo's leaking, twitching member and pumped it a few times, in time with his thrusts.

"I'm cumming!" Ichigo cried out. White spots again, flickering behind his eyes, as his member twitched. White splattered over the wooden desk, Ichigo letting out a long drawn out moan. Shiro came soon after with a cry of Ichigo's name, the clenching and unclenching walls around his member driving him to the brink of ecstasy. He came inside Ichigo, his member slowly going soft.

The two remained like that for a few seconds, their pants the only sound filling the air. Shiro then pulled out, Ichigo's nose wrinkling as Shiro's cum dribbled out of his ass and down his leg.

Shiro grabbed a damp cloth from nearby and cleaned his member, before turning it over and wiping up the mess he'd created. He ran the cloth across Ichigo's puffy, abused hole.

"Mmm." Ichigo let out a lethargic moan, making Shiro have to grit his teeth to prevent himself from ravaging the unsuspecting red-head again. He managed to resist, and cleaned Ichigo up. The cloth was thrown aside, the albino uncaring of where it landed.

"Maybe I should just leave ya' like this. Le' everyone see what a pervert ya' truly are." Shiro said with a grin, grabbing his pants and pulling them up, buttoning and zipping them up.

"Y-You can't!" Ichigo said, looking at Shiro over his shoulder, panic in his eyes. Shiro sniggered, before walking over to Ichigo and untying his wrists. Ichigo instantly brought his wrists down, rubbing the small red marks from where the bandages used to tie them had dug in.

"Don't worry, I'd never let anyone else see ya' like this." Shiro said possessively, before helping Ichigo up, handing him his clothes. Ichigo let out a small noise of pain, grabbing his hips and butt, before glaring up at Shiro.

"S'not my fault that ya' were beggin' me for it." Shiro said, sitting Ichigo back down on the desk. He slipped Ichigo's boxers back on, Ichigo raising his hips to allow Shiro to pull them up properly. Shiro then began helping Ichigo to put his pants back on.

Behind them a door opened, and in stepped the school nurse (a female named Unohana). She froze, looking around at the mess; the cloths flung on the floor, the ruined bandages; and then the boys. Shiro turned round, frozen.

Ichigo was sat on the desk; a blush still painting his face, his shirt crumpled, his hair a mess, his pants around his knees.

Unohana smiled darkly, before shutting the door behind her.

"So, would you like to tell me what you two have been up to?"

**Line**

**So! I know this chapter was a lot longer than the previous ones, but that's not because this one is special!**

**Also, sorry about the constant changing of point of view. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^**


End file.
